Elena
by Bremol
Summary: A plot to overtake the Genovian crown, brings long kept secrets to light. Secrets Clarisse and Joseph have spent half their lives protecting.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is an old story, so it's finished...no waiting for long periods of time (unless something comes up that keeps me from posting that is lol). Some of you have read the story, others haven't, so I'm going to put in a warning. It's dark. I've been dubbed the Queen of Angst for a reason, so keep that in mind when reading. Some of the things that happened to Clarisse as described in her diary/journal entries are things that actually happened in the past, so I didn't make those things up. Anyway, you've been warned. It's M for a very good reason (and not just the C/J smutty bits!).**

* * *

_March 1st ~ my wedding day, and I am scared to death. I have only met Prince Rupert once when he almost ran over me as I crossed the street. He yelled at me, telling me to watch where I was going and bow before royalty. _

_I have heard rumors that he has a rather unlikable personality. What am I to do? Maybe those rumors are wrong. Maybe in time I will grow to love him. Still, my fear will not subside. _

_Father is very pleased with himself. For the loyal sacrifice of his only daughter, he has received a seat in parliament. Mother has taught me, the best she can, how to be the perfect wife to a Crown Prince. I blushed when she gave me **the** talk about the duties of a wife behind the bedroom doors. She assures me that it can be quite pleasurable. Still…it's rather frightening._

_I am looking out my window at the snow covered grounds of the home I have lived in for nineteen years; a home I shall never return to. The sun is just rising and casting a orange glow on the snow making it sparkle like tiny diamonds. So cold for one's wedding day; yet so beautiful. _

_I hear mother calling so I shall have to end my thoughts for now. _

_March 2nd ~ the day after my wedding. Oh horrid day! Or rather; oh horrid night! The embarrassment, the humiliation, the shame. _

_First my day, yesterday after arriving at the palace, started off by my being examined by the royal family physician to make sure of my…well… that I've never been with a man as we had assured them I hadn't. They needed proof! _

_Then…the wedding. Not what a girl dreams of. The Prince seemed bored and rushed the Archbishop through the ceremony. The kiss – oh my. A quick, but rough, peck on the cheek. I was very glad when the end came. We were escorted outside the cathedral and helped into the waiting royal carriage. The reception was being held at the palace so a parade was led through the city. My arm grew weary after several minutes of waving, but I continued on until we were beyond the palace walls. _

_After the reception, which lasted way into the night, I was escorted to my room. The same maids that had helped me prepare for the wedding, were there to once again prepare me. Helping me from my dress, they led me to the bath chamber where the huge marble tub had been filled with hot steaming water scented with an odd mix of spices that I had never smelled before and wasn't particularly fond of. When I asked what it was, I was told it was part of a long standing ritual of the royal family that spanned back to the very first King of Genovia's bride._

_After the bath, the maids carefully patted my skin dry then led me into the dressing room where they helped me into a white silk robe. I protested at not having anything other than the robe to cover my body, but I was again told it was tradition. Setting me at the vanity, they took my hair from its elaborate bun and brushed it out, leaving it to flow freely down my back._

_Nervously, I let them help me up, thinking that they were taking me back to my bedroom. Not our destination. I was once again led out of the room, down the corridor into another corridor, one that was very dark and one that I couldn't find again if I had to. I was then blindfolded and led the rest of the way, stumbling along. After hearing a door close, the blindfold was removed and I was led further into a strangely dark room with nothing but a huge bed. I swallowed as I felt my stomach knotting. Trying to understand what was happening, I turned wide eyes to my maids only to be told once again…ritual. _

_Looking back at the bed, I realized there were no covers. Nothing but a white sheet covering the mattress. My mind began to scream, 'Oh heaven what have you put me into,' as my knees grew weak. Feeling the maids hands on my arms, I watched myself move closer to the bed. Cool air touched my bare skin as they untied my robe and slid it from my body. Instinctively I raised my arms to cover myself, but the older maid pulled them away and told me that wasn't allowed. As my mind reeled, I felt a soft object under my head and realized I had been placed on the bed. Lying in the middle of the huge mattress, I became aware of my body trembling._

_Hearing the door open, I turned fearful eyes to see who it was and was horrified to see Prince Rupert being led in, the Archbishop, King and Queen following. Trying to cover my nakedness again, my hands were pulled away once more by the maids. Tears fell down my cheeks as I closed my eyes._

_Lying stiff, I felt my legs being forced apart and then a weight on my body. Knowing it was Rupert, I braced myself. There were no kisses, no touches as my mother had described. There was only pain as Rupert joined our bodies, and the sound of the Archbishop chanting something in Latin as he stood over us._

_I don't remember going back to my room, or how I got there. All I remember is hearing my name softly whispered before gentle hands wrapped me in a blanket and two strong arms lifted me up. I suppose I was in shock because I made no attempts to struggle against whoever had me. I kept my eyes closed for fear of what would happen next._

Mia closed her grandmother's diary and wiped at the tears on her cheeks. Feeling a chill run down her spine, she gulped air into her lungs desperately trying to calm herself. Her grandmother had told her that she had grown fond of King Rupert, that they had become friends. How? How had she overcome the horrid embarrassment?

Knowing that she needed to continue reading, she pulled the soft throw resting over her legs closer around her and closed her eyes. Taking several deep breaths, she opened her eyes then the book and began to read again.

_March 3rd ~ Once again another horrid night. The same ritual I went through on my wedding night…I went through again last night. Pray God that it does not happen again tonight. _

_I don't know how I arrive back in my room, or who the stranger is that comes to me and carries me to a softly lit bath chamber to bathe me and soothe my pains. I only know that I thank God for my angel._

_I am a prisoner in my chambers. I am not allowed to leave, even for meals. The doors leading to the small balcony are locked from the outside so I can't even go out into the fresh air. I don't understand what's happening._

_March 4th ~ Again, agony. Why? What have I done? What has my father done to me? Is this some punishment for not being a son? If it is, my father is more cruel that I had imagined. _

_Thank God for my angel._

_March 5th ~ How long must I endure this?_

Mia skimmed over the next several entries. For over a month and a half her grandmother had endured what she had finally termed, torment.

_April 19th ~ Finally, the torment has ended. Last night was the last night I will have to endure that ungodly ritual. Today, the family physician informed the royal family that the heir apparent had been conceived, and I was informed that I would now be allowed to leave my chambers and that I would no longer be visited by the Prince at night. Visited? Is that what they're calling torture these days?_

_I don't know what to think about the child growing inside me. I always dreamed of having children one day, but I dreamed of them being created in love. This child wasn't._

_I still have no idea who my angel is, but I still thank God for them. If I hadn't had that gentleness every night, I'm not sure I would have made it through this with my sanity still intact._

Mia knew that the child her grandmother spoke of was her Uncle Pierre. She knew that her grandmother loved him and knew that it was only because a mother's love knows no bounds. She might have hated his father and been tormented to conceive him, but Clarisse Renaldi had loved, and still loved, her first born.

Opening the diary again, Mia continued to read, often smiling at her grandmother's perfect descriptions of the palace gardens. No wonder she loved the gardens so. They had been her place of refuge from the pain of a horrid marriage.

When she reached the date of her uncle's birth, Mia once again felt tears filling her eyes. Her grandmother had been confined to her chambers when her condition had become apparent and then taken to a room with a bed in the corner, a partition set around it. As her labor progressed, Clarisse had heard the room filling with people. Looking at the doctor, he had explained to her that it was tradition for the next heir's birth to be witnessed by the hierarchy.

"Cruel, horrid people." Mia spat out as she returned to her reading.

_January 1st ~ As I lie here wishing I could hold my child, I keep remembering how the doctor held him up with a shout. "An heir is born," he shouted as he held my tiny son, only moments old, over his head for all the spectators to see. A cheer broke forth as my son began to cry. I longed to hold him even with the daze of fatigue hanging over me. _

_Finally, after he had been cleaned and taken out into the crowd for inspection, I was allowed to hold him. Such a wonder, a child is. My heart filled with love for the tiny human I held in my arms. A human I had been afraid I wouldn't be able to love. As I held my son and watched him sleeping contentedly after nursing, a maid I had never seen before, took him from me, and I haven't seen my baby since._

_I ache with the need to nurse my child, but when I asked, I was told that a wet nurse had been brought in as it wasn't proper for the new prince to be nursed by his mother. What utter nonsense. I'm his mother, that's part of my job! I had screamed those very words at the maid, but she had just looked at me with disdain and told me that dreadful word…tradition._

_I begged to be granted an audience with the King and Queen and was told the Queen would be in to see me. Half an hour later, her Majesty came into my room. After greeting her properly, I tearfully begged her to see my child. My request was denied. She had after all been in my place with Rupert, and had gladly accepted that the care of the child was no longer her concern. Giving me a dismissive glare, she swiftly left my chambers, leaving me sobbing on the floor._

_Late that night, as I lay in my bed, my arms aching for the feel of my baby, my angel once again scooped me into strong arms and carried me through what I now realized was a secret passageway. I tried to get a glimpse of who my angel was, but was unsuccessful. I knew that it was a man by the feel of the arms that held me, and the chest that I rested against, but I had no idea who that man was. Whoever he was, he had an intricate knowledge of the palace and its secrets. _

_Carefully, I was settled onto a soft bed. I wondered what my angel was doing as he left the room. There was barely any light in the room, and that little bit of light was from the moon shining through the curtains covering the windows. Hearing movement, I turned my head in the direction it had come from. My eyes filled with tears as I watched a tiny bundle being held out to me. It was my son. My angel had brought my son to me._

_I whispered thank you, unsure if my angel had heard because he had backed away and left the room again. There in the pale moonlight, I was able to nurse my baby and study his tiny features. I inhaled the unique smell of him, memorizing it, not knowing when or if I would ever hold him again._

"Oh Grandma." Mia cried as she closed the diary. She couldn't read anymore. The pain in her heart was too much. She needed to see her grandmother and be held by her.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This chapter isn't as bad as the last in terms of 'dark'. Thank you for the reviews etc. It's a bumpy ride readers ;)**

* * *

"Was I right, Joseph?" Clarisse lay against Joe's chest, his arms holding her tightly.

"Clarisse, Darling, she has to know about that disgusting ritual."

"But does she need to know all the horrid details?"

Joe titled her face up so he could gaze into her eyes. "My Darling, I know how painful those memories are for you. I think Mia does need to know everything you went through, but I don't want you to have to tell her. I don't want you to have to relive that pain." He gently caressed her cheek. "Are all of the details in that journal?"

"No, my love. Those details are in a hidden diary. I kept those thoughts and details separate so that if my diary was ever discovered, they wouldn't learn who my angel was." Clarisse smiled, reached up and took his hand in hers, placing it against her lips. "Those memories aren't painful. They're sweet and beautiful. I can still remember when I found out who my angel was as if it happened yesterday."

"I never intended for you to find out." Joe whispered as he continued to stare into her blue eyes.

"Why?"

"Because, I knew that it could cause trouble for you. I didn't want you to know who I was in case they decided to ask you who had been helping you. I didn't want you to have to lie."

"Oh Darling." Clarisse felt her eyes welling up. "I never did understand why you became my personal guard. When I first met the King and Queen, you were the King's personal guard. What changed?"

"The King." Joe sighed. "He assigned me to you after witnessing the way Rupert was with you that first night."

"Oh." Her voice grew quiet as she averted her gaze.

"I'm sorry, Darling. I didn't mean to make you sad."

Clarisse pulled his arms tighter around her. "What will I tell Mia when she asks me about Rupert? I told her that we had grown fond of each other, that we were friends."

"Tell her the truth. I think she's ready to hear it now. She wasn't before."

"How do you always have the right answers?" Clarisse looked up at him again.

Joe gently repositioned Clarisse so she was in his lap, facing him. "I don't always know the right answers."

Clarisse watched his green eyes grow sad, and knew what memory he was thinking of. "Oh Joseph." She caressed his face, tenderly wiping away the lone tear that rolled down his cheek. "Don't think of that, my darling."

Joe sighed as he felt Clarisse's hand tenderly caressing his neck. "I love you so very much, my beautiful wife." He pulled her closer, his lips touching hers.

Clarisse wrapped her arms around his neck, her lips tenderly returning his caresses. She needed to know that she could help ease the ache in his soul just as he'd always been able to for her. Pulling back, she looked into the green eyes she had always seemed to get lost in. "I love you too, more than I ever dreamed possible."

Joe sighed and caressed her face. "Do you know that I pinch myself every morning to make sure this is real? I've loved you for so long."

"When?" Clarisse whispered.

"When what, Darling?"

"When did you fall in love with me?"

"I…" Joe paused. They were trying to stop the memories of the past, this would only bring them up again.

"It's alright, Darling," she assured him with a gentle kiss.

"I fell in love with you that first night I carried you to my room."

"Oh Joseph." Her eyes welled with tears.

Joe wiped at her tears with his thumb. "Shh. Now you know why I didn't want to tell you. I know that night was horrid for you, but I couldn't help it. You were like a wounded bird and so fragile. I felt so helpless as I held your trembling body in my arms." His throat clogged up with the emotion he felt as he closed his eyes. "When I saw the bruises," he couldn't finish.

Clarisse buried her face in his neck. "My darling," she breathed as her tears flowed freely.

Joe held her and let her cry. He knew it was what she needed. He wiped the tears from his cheeks with one hand, the other tenderly caressing Clarisse's back. Realizing she had fallen asleep, he leaned his head back against the sofa and closed his eyes, but a soft knock on the door made him sit up and crane his head around to see who it was.

"Grandma?" Mia whispered as she carefully opened the door.

Joe motioned for her to come in with his free hand. "Shh."

Mia took one look at her grandmother and started to back out. "I'm sorry, I'll leave."

Joe could see that she'd been crying and knew that she'd come to talk about the diary. "No, Mia." He shook his head. "I'll go and lay her down if you'll let me try to help you." He smiled tenderly at her.

Mia saw the evidence of tears on Joe's cheeks and wondered what had been going on. Nodding her head, she watched as Joe carefully stood up with Clarisse in his arms and carried her to their bedroom. "He loves her so much," she sighed as she sat down on the sofa.

Joe gently settled Clarisse in their bed and placed a kiss on her forehead before going back into the sitting room to talk with Mia. "I'm sorry," he said after he closed the door. Turning around, he noticed Mia sitting on the sofa, her arms wrapped around herself visibly trembling.

"He…he…Joe…he…" she tried to speak, but the words were too horrid.

Joe walked over to the sofa and pulled Mia against his chest. "Shh."

Mia clung to Joe as she cried. "What he did to her…it was…it…"

"Yes, Mia, it was. Your grandmother didn't want to upset you, but she felt that you needed to know about the ritual." Joe told her as he caressed her back.

Mia pulled back and looked at him through her tears. "You mean," she stopped and took a deep breath. "They're going to do this to me, aren't they?" Her voice shook as the realization of why her grandmother had let her read her diary finally hit her.

"Yes, Mia, they will. Unless we find a way to abolish it, the same embarrassment will fall to you. The only difference will be that you won't be physically hurt because you love Nicholas."

"Nicholas and I can't even become engaged until we get rid of this ritual." Mia's tears stained her cheeks once again.

"I'm sorry, Mia." Joe whispered as he pulled her back into his arms. He sighed. The past was hurting his girls and there was nothing he could do but hold them.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This chapter has a bit of 'steam' to make up for the angst.**

* * *

Clarisse snuggled further under the comforter as she slipped deeper into her dream. It was her wedding night, a wedding night her heart would remember with fondness and her body with the tingling of her skin. She was alone with Joseph. Her Joe…her husband.

_Joe swallowed as his eyes took in the sight before him. "Where?" he croaked out. He couldn't believe she'd had something like that in her wardrobe all this time. _

_"I found it in my dressing room. It's from Mia." Clarisse shrugged. "Who knows how she got it here." She looked down at herself, shaking her head in disbelief. She was actually wearing a wine colored satin negligee. The bodice was made of Genovian lace, the neckline dipping down in a vee between her breasts. The back…there was no back. The matching robe was trimmed in the same delicate Genovian lace and tied securely around her waist. _

_Looking back at Joe, Clarisse's breath hitched at the way he was looking at her, and he hadn't even seen what was underneath the robe. "Joseph? Darling?" _

_Joe looked from Clarisse's body to her face. "Come here." He held out his hand._

_Clarisse walked on trembling legs over to where Joe was standing by the window and took his hand. "Is it alright?" She was very unsure of herself right now. A feeling she wasn't accustomed to._

_Joe's hand pulled on the sash at her waist letting the robe fall open. Pushing it from her shoulders, it pooled at her feet. "It's more than alright." His voice was husky. "You're beautiful, Clarisse."_

_"Oh Joseph." Clarisse sighed as she leaned forward, placing a whisper soft kiss on his lips. _

_Joe smiled then released her hand. "Champagne, Darling?" He held out a glass of bubbling liquid he'd poured while she was changing._

_"Thank you." Clarisse whispered before sipping at the liquid. "Do you think they've noticed we aren't there?"_

_"I'm sure they have, and I'm positive there are some that are talking about how rude it is for us to have left, but frankly my darling…I don't give a damn." He grinned at her as she giggled._

_"That's bad. No," she shook her head. "That's awful." Clarisse couldn't help but laugh at his imitation of Rhett Butler._

_Setting his glass down, Joe took hers and did the same then moved closer so their bodies were just barely touching. "You're mine now, Clarisse," he whispered as he gently trailed the back of his fingers down her cheek._

_"I'm yours," she breathed, her eyes closing at the gentleness in his touch. "It's been so long."_

_"Yes, it has." His lips touched hers in a tender caress, slowly escalating into passion that he'd been holding in for far too long._

_Clarisse moaned as his kisses moved from her lips to her throat. "Joseph, oh Joseph." Her hands gripped his shoulders as she tilted her head back to give him better access._

_"Mmm." Joe murmured against her soft skin. "Did we lock the door?" he mumbled, his warm breath tickling her ear, his hands slipping from her waist around to her back._

_She shivered at the feel of his warm breath. "I'm sure we did, but if we didn't, I don't really care."_

_Joe didn't care either as he'd just gained access to the soft skin of Clarisse's back. Pulling back, he looked at her with a raised eyebrow before moving behind her. "Oh heaven, Clarisse, it has no back." His voice was low and strained._

_"I know. It's a little, umm…" Clarisse stopped mid-sentence not sure of the word she was looking for._

_Joe moved back in front of her and pulled her into his arms. "No, it's perfect, but seeing you dressed like this, looking so beautiful and sexy, it's almost more than I can take." His green eyes darkened._

_Clarisse thought Joe's eyes looked like emeralds as she watched them darken while he looked at her. "You're looking at me like, like…" she shivered._

_"Like I want you," he breathed before lifting her in his arms and carrying her to the bed._

_"Your knee," she mumbled against his neck._

_"My knee is fine, Love," he told her with a smile. Carefully lowering her to the bed, Joe stood back and began to remove his clothes._

_Clarisse felt a shiver go down her spine as she watched Joe. He was even more handsome than she had remembered. Sitting up on her knees, she held out her arms. "Come here." Her voice was like a gentle song on the wind._

_Joe moved into Clarisse's arms, pulling her close. "I've wanted you for so long," he whispered before pulling back and staring into her eyes. He was mesmerized by the way they had darkened. "Your eyes have darkened. They look like sapphires." _

_"Yours are darker too." She smiled and a small giggle escaped. "I was thinking they looked like emeralds."_

_Joe smiled and cupped her face in his hands. "We're a little tipsy, I think."_

_Clarisse shook her head. "No. Just in love." She turned her face into his hand and kissed the palm._

_Dragging his thumb over her bottom lip, Joe moved closer. "I'm tired of talking, Clarisse."_

_"As am I, Joseph." _

_Joe met her lips with his, tenderly tugging on her bottom lip before slipping his tongue inside her mouth. Tasting the champagne they'd shared earlier, he groaned, "I can't wait any longer."_

_"Then don't." Clarisse breathed._

_Joe, holding her gaze, lifted the negligee up her body, over her head and dropped it on the floor. Noticing that Clarisse had her head slightly bowed and her eyes closed, he put his finger under her chin and lifted her face. "Open your eyes, my love." He smiled when she slowly opened her eyes. _

_"I'm sorry. I guess I was a little afraid that you wouldn't find me," she stopped and shrugged her shoulders._

_"Desirable after I'd seen your naked body? Is that it?" Joe felt a tug at his heart when she simply nodded. "Oh my darling. Look at me," he gently commanded. "No, I mean really look at me."_

_Clarisse finally got his meaning and let her eyes roam over his body. Looking back into his face, her cheeks were flushed. "Oh."_

_"If I didn't find you desirable, that wouldn't have happened," he reassured her._

_"I'm sorry. It's just," She frowned. "Joseph, I'm old. My body isn't what it used to be."_

_Joe chuckled, "And mine is?" When she started to speak, he placed his finger against her lips. "Shh. No more talk. Let me love you."_

_"Yes, please," she sighed._

CnJ

Joe ran his hand over Mia's hair, thinking as he did, that it felt so much like her grandmother's. He knew she was asleep, but couldn't bring himself to disturb her so he rested his head back against the sofa.

Mia stirred several minutes later, her head getting a little achy from crying and laying on Joe's knee. Sitting up, she smiled when she noticed Joe was asleep. Carefully standing up, she bent over and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. "Oh Grandpa, thank you," she whispered before quietly making her way to the door.

Joe blinked. Was that the door? Looking down at his lap, he realized Mia was gone and sighed. Not ready to go to bed, he went to the corner where he kept his guitar and pulled it from its case. Going back to the sofa, he sat down and quietly begin to play the song that had played for his and Clarisse's first dance as husband and wife.

Clarisse, having woke up after realizing she was alone in bed, stood in the door listening to Joe softly humming their song. She knew that he could play the guitar, and he was a wonderful dancer, but she had no idea his voice was so…she shivered. It was wonderful.

Joe, realizing he was being watched, looked up at Clarisse with a smile. Holding her gaze, he began to sing the words to the song.

"At last, my love has come along. My lonely days are over, and life is like a song. At last, the skies above are blue, and my heart was wrapped up in clover…the night I looked at you. I found a dream that I can speak to. A dream that I could call my own. I found a thrill to press my cheek to. A thrill that I have never known. You smiled, and then the spell was cast. And here we are in heaven, for you are mine at last."

He stopped, placed his guitar on the sofa then stood up and made his way to Clarisse. "I'm sorry that I woke you." He kissed her gently.

Clarisse sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck. "That was lovely. And you didn't, wake me that is. I reached out for you, and when you weren't there, I woke up to come and find you. I can't sleep without you anymore." Her hands traced the features of his face.

"I'm so happy to hear that." Joe smiled before wrapping her in his arms and kissing her. "Come, Darling, let's go to bed."

Clarisse rested her head on his shoulder as they made their way back into the bedroom. Settling into bed, she snuggled against him and sighed, "Was Mia terribly upset?"

"How did you know?"

"I knew she would come, and I knew you would be the one to talk to her, wanting to protect me from the painful memories." She caressed the hand that rested on her stomach.

Joe kissed her head. "Yes, she was upset, and understandably so."

"Was she angry with me for lying to her?" Clarisse couldn't help the tears that filled her eyes or the way her voice trembled.

"No, my darling. She didn't even mention that. I don't think it even crossed her mind. Just the knowledge of what happened to you, and the horrific realization that if something doesn't change, it will happen to her – I think that was all her mind could process."

"Oh my poor darling." Clarisse sighed and snuggled closer to Joe.

"Shh, Love, it's alright. She'll be okay. She has her grandmother's strong spirit. And as soon as she talks to you, I'm sure it will make her feel even better."

"I love you." Clarisse whispered on a yawn.

"And I love you, too. Now go to sleep and dream of happy times."

"Mmm, I was dreaming of happy times earlier." Her voice was soft and sleepy.

Joe smiled, knowing that she was almost asleep. "Oh? What were you dreaming about?" He let his fingers slide through her silky hair.

"Our wedding night." Her voice drifted off.

Joe knew she was asleep by the way her breathing had evened out. Laying with her in his arms, he finally let himself think of the things she'd written in her hidden diary. Had she written _everything_ in that diary? She had told him earlier that he always had the right answers, but he didn't. He hadn't had the right answer all those years ago.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews :)**

* * *

Mia tied her robe tighter around her waist and made her way to her grandmother's suite of rooms. She had to talk to her, and knew that she and Joe would be up by now. Knocking softly on the door, she was greeted with her grandmother's gentle face.

"Oh Mia." Clarisse pulled the girl into her arms. "You look like you didn't sleep well, and it's my fault. I'm sorry." She closed the door and led the girl over to the sofa.

Mia stayed in her grandmother's arms, her tears of the night before returning. "Oh Grandma. I'm so sorry," she cried as she clung to Clarisse.

A bewildered Clarisse looked from her granddaughter to her husband. "My darling girl, what have you to be sorry for?" She gently caressed the sobbing girl's back.

Mia looked up at her grandmother, her tear streaked face pale from lack of sleep. "For what…for…oh Grandma. How did you manage to forget what he did to you and become friends?"

Clarisse cupped Mia's face in her hands. Looking into her watery eyes, she saw confusion. "Oh sweet child," she whispered gently as she pulled her back against her chest. "I told you that your grandfather and I were friends because I didn't want to hurt you. It was wrong of me not to tell you the truth then. I should have told you the truth about what kind of man your grandfather was, and about the ritual, at the very beginning of that nightmare of Parliament's making. I would never have forgiven myself if you had gone through with the marriage and had to suffer through that unholy ritual." She rested her face against Mia's hair and let her own tears fall.

"I love you, Grandma." Mia whispered.

Clarisse held back a sob. "You aren't angry with me?"

Mia pulled back and looked at her with a frown. "Why would I be angry?"

"I lied to you, Mia. You could've," Clarisse looked away from her granddaughter's face.

"Grandma." Mia whispered. "I didn't, and I won't. I know all about it now, and with your help and Joe's, I never will and neither will any future queens." She leaned back into her grandmother's loving embrace. "I have to talk to Nick."

"You have to get some sleep first." Joe finally spoke from his place across the room. "Why don't you go climb in our bed and take a nap with your grandmother? She needs to rest some more, too." He smiled at his wife.

"I can't." Mia protested then promptly yawned. "I have too much to do today. So many papers to read and sign." She yawned again with so much force it shook her body.

"Come on, Mia. Please? For your favorite babysitter?" Joe grinned at her.

Mia yawned and giggled at the same time. "Alright, but only for a couple of hours."

Clarisse stood and held out her hand. "Come on, Darling." She paused by Joe, letting Mia go on ahead. "Thank you." She kissed him tenderly.

"You're welcome." He returned her kiss. "Now, go on. I'll be here."

CnJ

Joe frowned at the knock on the door. Hurriedly opening it, he found Charlotte on the other side. "Yes, Charlotte?"

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Joe, but I'm looking for Queen Mia."

"She's here, but she's asleep right now, and not to be disturbed."

"Very well." Charlotte nodded. "Oh, this came for you and," Charlotte frowned, she still wasn't sure what to call Clarisse.

"Charlotte, if you aren't comfortable calling her Clarisse, you can call her Mrs. Elizalde." Joe smiled at the small blonde.

"Thank you, Joe." Charlotte bowed then left.

Joe stared at the letter in his hand. He knew this handwriting, but why were they getting a letter from there? There was only one reason he could think of. Going to Clarisse's desk, he grabbed the letter opener and opened the letter. Frowning when he realized he'd left his glasses on the table by the sofa, he got up and moved over there, deciding that he could read the letter there just as easily.

"Oh god," he breathed as he finished reading the letter and let it fall to his lap. It was as he feared. Even though his aunt hadn't said what it was, the urgency of her words let him know that there was something seriously wrong. "I have to wake Clarisse," he sighed.

Folding the letter, he placed it on the table with his glasses and got up to go and wake his wife. They had some travel arrangements to make, and some excuses to think of to explain the sudden trip. Seeing how peaceful his wife was, Joe decided to make the travel arrangements and pack as much of their things as he could before waking her.

CnJ

"Wake up, Darling." Joe whispered as he caressed Clarisse's face.

Clarisse slowly opened her eyes and looked into the worried green eyes of her husband. Looking down at the sleeping form next to her, she carefully disentangled her arm from the girl and slid from the bed. Following Joseph to the sitting room, she closed the door then turned to face him. "What is it, Darling?"

Choosing to speak in Spanish as a precaution, Joe sighed and pulled Clarisse down next to him on the sofa. "Mientras que usted estaba dormido, Charlotte me trajo una letra. Es de tía Maria. Ella no dijo cuál es incorrecta, pero cerca el tono de la letra, una cierta cosa ha sucedido. Necesitamos irnos para España inmediatamente."

Clarisse felt her throat tightening with fear. Closing her eyes to gather her wits, she chose to respond in French after realizing what Joseph was trying to do. "Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Est-il," she stopped, the thought was just too unbearable.

"I don't know, Darling." He switched back to English the need for precaution gone. "I've arranged for everything. We leave in an hour."

"What about Mia? What do we tell her?"

"I thought we might tell her we've decided to take the honeymoon we never got the chance to. That should suffice."

Clarisse leaned into his arms. "I'm so frightened, Joseph."

Joe held her close, his hand caressing her back in a soothing motion. "Te quiero, mi querido."

"Je t'aime, aussi," she whispered. "I love it when you talk to me in Spanish."

"And I love to hear French whispered from your lips." Joe smiled at her. "You do realize that if anyone overheard us they would think we'd lost it."

"Yes, but at least this way it keeps them guessing." She looked up at him with a smile before kissing him softly.

"Mmm. Thank you." Joe breathed against her soft mouth. Breaking the contact, he tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "I've packed my things, and a few of yours, but not all. Can you finish it with Mia still in the room?"

"Yes. There's no need to disturb her." Clarisse pulled back from the embrace and kissed his cheek. "I'll go and finish packing. We'll need to leave soon if we're going to get to the airport on time."

Joe watched Clarisse as she made her way quietly back into their bedroom. He was just as frightened as he knew she was, but for her sake he would keep his fear in check. She needed him to be strong.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here we go with the dark angst again. Sorry for posting so late. I had issues with my computer. Thanks once again for the comments.**

* * *

Mia woke up, disoriented and shocked at the dark. Blinking several times, she finally remembered that she was in her grandparents' bedroom, but she'd been with her grandmother when she fell asleep, now she was alone. Looking at the clock, she frowned. They were only supposed to let her sleep for a couple of hours; it was now after seven p.m. Throwing off the covers, she slid from the bed and made her way out to the sitting room, fully expecting to find Joe and Clarisse, but she found no one.

Frowning, she moved further into the dimly lit sitting room and spotted a note on the table by the sofa. Picking it up, she recognized her grandmother's handwriting.

_My darling, Mia, _

_ I know that it is short notice, and that it seems a strange time, but Joe and I thought it might be best if we go now. We've decided to take a little honeymoon before we start our fight to change things. I hope you understand why we didn't wake you. You were so tired, and resting so peacefully, that we just couldn't bear to disturb you. _

_ I talked to Charlotte before we left and made sure that she knew you were still in my suite in case something urgent came up. Everything else has also been taken care of, so don't worry. It will all wait until tomorrow._

_ Joe and I will call you once we've arrived at our destination. Forgive me for not telling you, but we want to keep the location a secret and don't wish for you to lie if questioned about where we are._

_ I love you my darling Amelia, always know that,_

_Grandma_

Mia held the note, her mouth twisted in a thoughtful pose. What wasn't her grandmother telling her? There was more to this so called honeymoon than just a simple honeymoon before they fight parliament. Something had happened. Maybe the memories that had been stirred up the last couple of days had just been too much and Joe had felt his wife needed some time away? She shook her head, no there was more to it, but she would respect their privacy and give them the chance to have time away before getting the answers to her questions.

CnJ

Joe watched Clarisse as she slept. Her head tossed from side to side as a whimper escaped. Lifting the arm rest between them, he gently pulled her to him and caressed her back. "Shh, Darling. It's alright."

"Joseph?" Clarisse asked as her eyes fluttered open.

"Yes, mi querido." Joe gently combed his fingers through her soft hair.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"For what?" he asked, confused.

"I woke you."

"No, I wasn't asleep. I was actually just sitting here watching you sleep."

"Oh." She blushed slightly. Laying her head on his lap, she rested her hand on his knee. "Sing to me," she whispered.

Placing a pillow under Clarisse's head, Joe carefully tucked a blanket around her. Softly running his fingers through her hair, he quietly began to sing. As he sang, he hoped none of the plane's staff heard him. He didn't like for people to hear him sing. Heck, he didn't even want them to know that he could. As far as he knew, only Clarisse knew that he could, and that was how he wanted it to stay. Singing for his wife, well that was a privilege and an honor.

CnJ

Joe sighed as he leaned back against the soft pillows, his body sinking into the comfortable mattress. "I'm glad we're finally here."

"So am I. I'm not sure I can wait until morning to find out what's going on." Clarisse slipped her gown over her head.

Joe held out his hand. "Come here."

Clarisse climbed onto the bed, snuggling against Joe. "Mmm…"

"I know you're anxious, Darling, so am I, but we need to rest. We're both exhausted and in no shape to handle a crisis of any kind. A good night's sleep and then we'll get up in the morning, have breakfast and talk to Aunt Maria."

"You've always been able to keep me grounded." Clarisse titled her head back to look up at him. "Joseph, I know you're as frightened as I am."

Joe tucked her hair behind her ear. "I didn't mean for you to know."

"Why?"

"Because, you need me to be strong."

"You sweet man," she sighed. "You aren't my guard anymore. You're my husband. There is no need to protect me all the time. I want to know what you're feeling no matter if it's pain, fear or anger. I don't want just the happy stuff. I want it all." Clarisse kissed him tenderly then settled back against him.

Joe pulled the covers up over their bodies, carefully readjusting their position from sitting up to laying down. "I'll try. It's hard to break away from a way of life you've had for as long as I was your guard." Kissing the head that lay tucked under his chin, he let his eyes close. "Goodnight, Clarisse."

"Goodnight, Joe." She placed a soft kiss on his chest. "I love you."

"Te quiero, también, Clarisse."

CnJ

Mia frowned as she threw the locked diary down on the table in front of her. She'd been trying all night to get the darn thing open, and so far, had no luck what so ever.

She'd found the diary quite by accident while going through some old books in a small library that seemed to be hidden in an unused wing of the palace. She'd picked it up carefully and realized that it matched the one her grandmother had given her to read, only this one had a different type of lock. This lock was like the one on the diary her father, Philippe, had wanted to give her on her sixteenth birthday. The one Clarisse had given her in San Francisco.

Now, sitting in her chambers, she was completely frustrated. She'd tried every one of her grandmother's necklaces, but to no avail. None of them worked as the key.

"Darn it, Grandma." Mia grumbled. She knew this diary held the answers she was looking for, and the confirmation of her suspicion that Joe was the _angel_ her grandmother mentioned in the diary she'd been reading. He had to be, Joe was the only one that made sense.

Picking up the diary she could read, Mia opened it up and began reading again. Maybe there was something she'd missed.

_September 13th ~ I'm sitting here watching my little boy playing outside in the gardens. I can only watch him through the windows as I am not allowed contact with him. I can't believe my Pierre is now almost four years old. _

_I am once again going through the torment of being visited (as they like to call it) by Rupert each night. Or rather, being led to the hidden room where he is waiting for me. The only difference from the first time, is that we are left alone. I guess the act of conceiving the spare son isn't as holy as the actual conceiving of the heir apparent. _

_Although I am relieved that I don't have to go through the embarrassment of being 'visited' with the Archbishop and King and Queen in the room, I have to wonder how the second child will be treated. If his being conceived isn't as important as Pierre's was, will they also treat him as nothing but the extra after his birth? _

_And what does this mean for me? Does this mean that I will be allowed to nurse this child? To love him and actually be his mother? I don't know how to feel about this. I am so confused._

_My angel, whose visits have been very rare for quite some time now, has started coming back at night. He always seems to just appear after I am returned to my room from the secret room. Looking at my wrists, and the bruises there, I wonder what he must think when he sees how bruised the rest of me always is. _

_I know now what he has always done after taking me from my room. The shock hasn't been as mind numbing this time as it was the first, so I am always conscious when he carries me through the secret passage way. He takes me to his chambers where he puts me into a warm bath to help ease the pain. He always seems to have one of my nightgowns and dressing gowns laid out waiting for me to put on after I finish my bath. How does he do it? And why do I not feel afraid of him? I know that he has seen me without clothes, and yet, I'm not embarrassed or frightened. Maybe because he has always been gentle and nothing more than – my angel._

_September 20th ~ It's been a week since my last entry. I haven't been able. I was hurt very badly in one of the encounters with Rupert. He was drunk and very angry every time he came to the room. I didn't think that I was going to survive that night, or the nights following(the days were no better as I was locked in the secret room and left there for Rupert to take his anger out on me whenever he saw fit…which was quite often), but that night was mild in comparison to what happened last night. _

_I now know who my angel is. He rescued me from being strangled to death last night. I was already bruised and bleeding from Rupert's attentions and beatings the previous visits when Rupert decided to wrap his hands around my neck. I was so frightened, and I cried for him to stop, but he only began to talk in riddles, saying things that I didn't understand. I tried to get away from him, but he pinned me to the bed with his knees. Just as I was about to lose consciousness, I saw a figure move behind Rupert and pull him off of me. Rupert went into even more of a rage and attacked the man, leaving me to curl up and cry as I watched them through blurry eyes. _

_Rupert was finally subdued, his aide dressing him then leading him from the room. I was trying very hard not to give in to the need to just pass out and give in to the darkness that had tried to claim me, but my eyes closed anyway. My angel's gentle voice called to me. I opened my heavy eyes and finally saw his face. Gentle, kind, with eyes full of concern._

_He wrapped me in the sheet and lifted me in his arms. Closing my eyes, I let my head rest against his chest, knowing that I was finally safe._

_I am now safely resting back in my room. I can't help but think about my angel and wonder what has happened to him. I know that he broke boundaries by what he did, and I know that death is the punishment for that act. How is it that someone I barely know is willing to give his life to save me, when my own husband tried to take my life? I don't understand._

Mia closed the book and wrapped her arms around herself. What kind of monster had her grandfather been? Now she knew why her grandmother had felt the need to lie to her. This also explained why her Uncle Pierre rarely ever spoke to his mother. The ringing phone brought her out of her thoughts and she realized she was crying.

"Hello," she answered, trying desperately to calm herself so she would sound normal.

"Mia? Darling, are you alright? Something hasn't happened, has it?"

"Oh Grandma." Mia sobbed. "I'm sorry."

"You've been reading the diary again."

"Yes." She gulped. "Grandma?"

"What is it, Darling?"

"Joe was your angel, wasn't he?" she asked, she had to know.

"Darling, we'll be back home in two days. I'll answer your questions then, all of them, I promise."

Mia understood that her grandmother didn't feel comfortable answering over the phone. "Alright, Grandma. Is everything alright?"

"That is another question I'll have to answer when we get home."

"Okay. I won't ask anymore questions. Just take care and tell Grandpa that I said hello."

"Grandpa?"

"Joe."

"Oh."

Mia heard the catch in her grandmother's voice. "Grandma? Are you alright? If you don't want me to call Joe, Grandpa, I won't. I didn't mean to upset you."

"Oh Amelia. It's alright. I cannot think of any other man more suited to be considered your grandfather."

"I love you, Grandma." Now Mia's tears were back.

"And I love you, too. It's late, you need to get some rest. Put the diary away, snuggle under your comforter and dream happy dreams of Nicholas."

Mia smiled. "I will, Grandma. Goodnight, see you soon."

"Goodnight, sweet girl."

Mia put the phone back in it's cradle and looked at the book sitting by her on the sofa. There was still more to read, and even though the things contained within the old pages were sad, she felt the need to continue to read.

"No." She shook her head. "I told Grandma I would get some sleep, and that's exactly what I'm going to do."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: No darkness, just a bit of melancholy memories.**

* * *

Being at their home in Spain brought back so many memories for Clarisse, that they nearly overwhelmed her. Images from the past seemed to be flooding her mind until all she could do was sit and stare out the window and give in to the feelings and remember.

_Shock, that was the only way to describe the way she felt. Who knew that she could still get pregnant at her age? What was she going to do? She'd only been a widow for six months. What would the people say when they found out their Queen was two months pregnant? What was she going to tell…_

_"Clarisse, what's wrong?" Joseph, having just entered her office, rushed to her side after seeing the evidence of tears on her face._

_Clarisse couldn't face him. She turned to the windows and wiped at her tears. "I'm fine, Joseph."_

_"No, you aren't." He moved behind her and pulled her to him, resting his hands on her stomach._

_Clarisse felt the touch of his hands like a jolt of fire and jerked away from him, her body trembling. "Don't touch me!" She almost screamed at him._

_Joe stood stunned. "Clarisse? What's wrong? What have I done?"_

_She turned, her eyes like ice. "You ask me that? What have you done? What have you done?!" She was screaming now. "I'll tell you what you've done," she seethed as she moved within inches of him. Her voice dropped, the anger still blazing in her eyes. "I'm pregnant thanks to you being irresponsible."_

_Joe stumbled backward, the breath in his lungs stuck there. Did she just say she was pregnant? "A…a…baby?" he finally managed to stutter out. Then he frowned. His fault? "What the hell does that mean? I wasn't the only one involved that night, you know. You were the one that came to me, wanting me to take the pain away. If I remember correctly, I tried to bring you back to your room and you begged me not to. I gave in because I couldn't stand to see you hurting. I even told you I didn't have anything." He glared at her, his glare immediately softening when he saw her tears return. _

_"I'm so sorry," she cried as she sank down on the sofa, her head in her hands._

_Joe shook his head. What the hell was going on? She was all over the place with her emotions. He moved to her side and pulled her against him. "No, I'm the one that is sorry. I shouldn't have cursed at you or said those things. That was very insensitive."_

_Clarisse sobbed against his chest. "You had every right to say those things to me. I was horrid to you." She pulled back and looked up at him. "I'm just so scared, I don't know what to do."_

_Joe wiped at her tears. "Shh. Are you going to," he left the rest unsaid, holding his breath while waiting for her answer._

_"No." Her voice was firm. "I won't do that."_

_Joe heaved a sigh, releasing the breath he'd been holding. "How far are you?"_

_"Two months."_

_"Then we have a few months to make any decisions. Don't think about it now." Joe settled back against the sofa, Clarisse against his chest._

_Clarisse felt herself relaxing under the gentle touch of Joe's hand as he caressed her back. "I shouldn't have told you like this. I didn't mean to. It's just," she paused to swallow the lump in her throat. "When I felt your hands on my stomach, something seemed to snap."_

_"It's alright, Darling." Joe soothed._

_"Why are you being so sweet to me? I was horrid." She couldn't understand this man._

_"Because I love you." Was his simple answer._

_"I don't deserve it." She turned in his arms so she could look up at him._

_"Never say that, my darling." Joe tenderly touched her lips with his._

_Clarisse sighed as the kiss ended and stared into the green eyes of the man that had been her protector and friend for all of her adult life. Taking his hand, she placed it on her stomach. "Your baby." She watched as a tear rolled down his cheek._

_Joe gently caressed her stomach with his thumb. "Our baby," he whispered._

_"Yes, our baby." She smiled as she rested her hand over his. "Do you want a son?"_

_Joe shook his head. "No."_

_Clarisse looked at him, a bit shocked. "No?"_

_"No." He looked at her. "I want a girl who looks just like her mother."_

_She smiled. "You old softie." She felt totally at ease now even though they hadn't solved the problem of what to do._

_"Clarisse?" Joe whispered after a few moments._

_"Yes?" She snuggled against his chest, her body cradled in his arms._

_Joe kept his hand on her stomach. "I think I know how we can protect you."_

_"Yes?" She tilted her head up and stared at him._

_"I have a home outside a small village in Spain. We can go there. Use the excuse that you need time away to grieve in peace and to get your health back. Everyone knows that you've been sick, they don't need to know the reason. And they don't need to know the reason you're grieving is over your sons' anger, not over Rupert's death. It will work in our favor, and take the pressure off of you to fake being upset that he's gone." Joe caressed her cheek. "We'll leave in secret so that no one will know where we're going. I'm the only security you'll need as you will be in seclusion at a safe place. It's perfect. No one will suspect a thing. You'll have to wear a disguise when we leave here, and when you go out once we get there, but my home is secluded enough that you won't have to worry about someone coming along that might recognize you while you're there."_

_Clarisse blinked. That was some plan for such short notice. "Wow. Your mind works very quickly."_

_"It's why I'm the Head of Security." He winked at her._

_Clarisse smiled slightly. "How do we explain my being gone for several months? And who will run the country while I'm gone?"_

_"Pierre and Philippe will just have to come home and assume some responsibility. I know that Pierre is thinking of abdicating and joining the church, but he hasn't yet. I also realize that Philippe can't officially take the throne until that happens and because he isn't old enough, but the two of them can still handle things while you're gone. The things they can't handle, you can always deal with over the phone."_

_Clarisse shook her head, a tear rolling down her cheek. "They won't do that, Joseph."_

_"Clarisse, what happened? Why are the boys so angry with you?" Joe asked her gently._

_"Well, I've never been Pierre's favorite person." She shrugged. "They learned the truth and didn't believe it." Was the only explanation she gave._

_"Oh." Joe whispered, knowing exactly what she had meant. "I'm sorry, Darling. But they will just have to grow up, be men and bear the duty of the crown while you are away. They will have no choice."_

_"Well, if we leave it up to Parliament to approach the boys, they can't refuse."_

_"Now then, as for how to explain your being gone for several months; I'll send word that your illness is worse than suspected and that we have to stay gone longer by order of your doctors. No one will question it. The country loves you and wants you to be healthy." He caressed her face. "Besides, who would ever figure out that you're pregnant? No one, other than the two of us and your doctor, knows and no one is going to suspect something like that."_

_She chuckled, "Especially when the Queen herself didn't think it possible."_

_Joe chuckled with her. "Exactly."_

_"But," she sighed._

_"What is it?"_

_"What happens after I have the baby? We can't just bring her back here."_

_Joe smiled at Clarisse's use of her when talking about their baby, but then his expression grew sad. "We'll have to leave her there."_

_Tears filled Clarisse's eyes. "I can't leave our baby behind."_

_"It's the only way, my darling." He felt his chest grow tight. "I hate the thoughts of leaving our precious child, but we have no other choice. It's the only way we can spare you the humiliation."_

_Looking from him, she felt her heart break at the pain she saw in his eyes. "I'm so sorry. If I could, I would make Pierre make up his mind so that I could step down and let Philippe take over and just move away with you, but," she left the rest unsaid. What was the use when Joe already knew the rest? _

_Turning her face back to him, he tilted it up so that she was looking at him. "Shh. We won't leave her until she's a few months old. And I promise that my aunt will take very good care of her. Our baby will know who we are and we'll go see her as many times as we can work out. I promise." Joe sealed his promise with a kiss._

_Clarisse settled back against his chest. "Listen to us. We're calling our baby a girl before we even know."_

_"I know." He tapped his heart. "The child growing inside you is a beautiful baby girl with the bluest eyes, eyes that mirror her mother's."_

_"Oh Joseph." Clarisse couldn't help the tears, and then the nausea set in again. "I'm going to be sick." She pulled from his arms and rushed toward the bathroom._

_Joe followed her. Standing outside the door, he cringed. "Are you alright?" he finally asked when it grew quiet._

_Clarisse opened the door. "I think so." She looked at him with a scowl. "This is definitely something that I could have done without."_

_"I'm sorry." He tucked her hair behind her ear._

_"Don't be sorry. Just go see if you can find me some saltines and peppermint tea."_

_"Peppermint?"_

_She shrugged. "Yes. It's the only one that will settle my stomach."_

_"I'll see what I can do." Joe kissed her cheek._

_Clarisse watched him leave and sighed. Moving to the sofa, she slipped off her shoes and laid down. This was going to be a long seven months._


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This chapter is more of Clarisse remembering.**

* * *

_Joe watched as Clarisse struggled to get her shoes on. "Here, Darling, let me. After all, it is my fault you're having trouble." He knelt down in front of her and lifted her foot. Looking at the shoe and then at her foot, he looked back up at her. "Sweetheart, this beautiful foot isn't going to go in this pointed shoe, not to mention you shouldn't be wearing heels now anyway. Why don't you let me go out and buy you a pair of comfortable shoes?" _

_Clarisse leaned back and sighed, "I can't believe they're already this swelled. I didn't swell this badly with the boys until I was nine months."_

_"That's because we're having a girl." Joe winked at her as he sat down next to her and pulled her close. "Clarisse?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Marry me," he whispered._

_Clarisse looked up at him with a shocked expression. "What?"_

_"Marry me. I know it hasn't been a year since Rupert died, but I don't want our baby girl being born illegitimate."_

_"But Joseph…we…I…" she paused to catch her breath and get her thoughts in order. "How can I marry you without someone finding out?"_

_"I have a friend who is a priest. He's already consented to marrying us in secret. No one will ever have to know. It's just for our baby." He rested his hand on her stomach. She was still small enough that she could hide the fact that her stomach was growing, but he knew how it slightly pooched out under all that material. "Please, Clarisse, don't say no. I never ask anything of you, but I am now."_

_Clarisse rested her hand over Joe's. "I," she started then bit her lip._

_Joe sighed, knowing that he couldn't force her. "Shh, it's alright. Just please promise me you'll think about it." _

_Cupping his cheek with her hand, she looked into his love filled green eyes. "I promise." _

_He hugged her. "Now, I'm going to go and get you those shoes."_

_Clarisse laughed., "Oh Joseph. You're crazy."_

CnJ

_Clarisse sighed. She was tired of being tired. Tired of being huge as a house, tired of not being able to do anything but sit around all day, and she had another month left. The only good thing was that Joe was spoiling her. From the moment he'd went out and bought her several new pairs of comfortable shoes three months ago, he hadn't stopped. It was wonderful to be fussed over, but she was ready for it all to be over. She wanted to be able to finally see and hold their baby._

_"Baby girl you're wearing your mother out. I'm too old for this." And she was. The doctors she'd been seeing while in Spain had all told her in the beginning to terminate, but she had vehemently refused. She wasn't going to do that. Even if her religion allowed it, she couldn't get rid of the child she and Joe had created together, no matter how accidental it might have been._

_"Hey, stop talking like that about yourself." Joe gently scolded as he walked into the room and sat down on the side of the sofa._

_"But it's the truth. I'm bigger than I ever was. Are we sure I'm not having twins?"_

_Joe chuckled and leaned over giving her a gentle kiss. "Oh, Darling. It won't be long now. Just a month, and then we'll be holding our beautiful baby girl."_

_"You're excited about being a father." She cupped his cheek, a tear slipping from the corner of her eye. "I'm so sorry."_

_Joe wiped the tear from her cheek only to have it replaced by more. "Rissee, I've told you to stop apologizing. You didn't do this by yourself."_

_Clarisse gave him a watery smile. "You haven't called me that in years."_

_"I know." His voice was quiet. "I mean it, though, stop blaming yourself."_

_"I can't. It is my fault. I'm the one that used your love for me that night, and it's because of who I am that you have to…" she closed her eyes, trying to fight her tears. "You don't have to leave her."_

_Joe swallowed several times trying to rid himself of the lump suddenly forming in his throat. "Rissee, what are you saying?"_

_Clarisse pulled away and struggled to pull herself up off the sofa. Finally up, she moved to the windows and stared out at the beautiful garden Joe had created just for her. "I'm saying," her voice cracked. "I'm saying that you should stay here. I don't want you to miss all the little things that will happen in her first years. I don't want you to ever have to know how I felt. I love you too much to take all of those precious moments away."_

_Joe sat frozen in his seat, his eyes watching her shoulders shake as she cried. Had she just told him she loved him? Finally able to move again, he got up and stood behind Clarisse. Slipping his arms around her, he rested his hands on her stomach. "Clarisse," he whispered against her hair. "Did you mean what you said? Do you really love me?"_

_Clarisse turned in his arms, tilting her head up so she could look into his wonderful face. "You have to know that I do. All these years…"_

_"I wasn't sure. You've never said it out loud before." Joe's voice faltered. He pulled her as close as he could. "Oh Rissee…I've loved you for so long." Gently he touched her lips with his. The kiss wasn't a passionate one, but one full of tenderness and love._

_Clarisse closed her eyes and relaxed in Joe's arms. The kiss was so different from any kiss they had ever shared. There was so much more to the kiss than merely showing affection. Opening her eyes, her tears returned as she saw the look in Joe's eyes._

_"Rissee," he breathed as his finger traced her soft lips, his other hand rested on her stomach. "I can't leave her mommy."_

_"But you don't have to stay with me. She'll need you."_

_"She'll need us both, but it just can't be. Aunt Maria will take care of her as if she were her own. She took care of me after my parents died. I know that she'll make sure that our baby knows that we love her."_

_"I hate this. I hate what I've done to you," she cried in frustration, leaving the room as quickly as her cumbersome body would allow._

_Joe watched Clarisse, his heart aching for the pain she was in. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't make her see that she wasn't at fault, that she wasn't hurting him like Rupert had hurt her. "What can I do?" he pleaded to the empty silence of the room._


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: No dark, but definitely sadness.**

* * *

_"Joe!" her scream echoed out from the bathroom._

_Joe was immediately on his feet, running toward the partially open door. "Clarisse?" _

_"Help me," she cried out._

_Joe pushed the door open and rushed in. "Rissee!" he shouted at the sight of her collapsed on the floor._

_"Please! It's too soon." She gripped his hand. "It's too soon." _

_Joe felt the walls closing in around him. What did she mean? Too soon? Too soon for…oh god. "Rissee, are you in labor?"_

_She nodded. "But it's too soon. She can't come now."_

_Drawing on all the strength he possessed so that he could remain calm, Joe caressed her cheek. "Shh. Let me carry you to bed and call the doctor." He carefully lifted her into his arms, carrying her out into the bedroom. Gently depositing her on the bed, he sat on the side and lifted the phone from its cradle. _

_Clarisse fisted her hand in the comforter beneath her as the pain shot through her abdomen causing a whimper to escape her lips. This couldn't be happening. It was too soon. Their baby wasn't supposed to be born for another three weeks._

_Joe turned his attention back to Clarisse after hanging up the phone. "The doctor is on his way, Rissee." His hand smoothed the hair from her forehead, his breath catching in his throat when her hand squeezed his as another contraction ripped through her. "I wish there was something I could do." He felt useless._

_"Don't leave me," she panted out._

_"Never."_

_"I mean when the doctor comes and orders you from the room," she held his gaze. "Don't leave me. I need you."_

_"I promise. I won't let him make me leave." He placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "It's going to be alright, Clarisse." If only he believed that. For the first time in his life, Joseph Elizalde was completely and utterly afraid._

CnJ

_Joe cringed as another whimper escaped Clarisse, her fingernails digging into the back of his hand. With her positioned between his legs, her body leaning back against his, he could feel how tense every part of her became with each contraction. "Isn't there anything you can do, Doctor?" _

_"I'm sorry, Mr. Elizalde. There is nothing I can do. Nature must take its course."_

_Joe was afraid of that. Since the doctor had arrived twelve hours ago, nothing had been going their way. There had been nothing he could do to stop the early labor and so they had to face the prospect of their baby being born too early to survive. Clarisse had been miserable for hours. When her water had finally broke, she had breathed a slight sigh of relief, sure that it would only be mere minutes before everything was over – that had been three hours ago._

_"I'm scared." Clarisse whispered as she relaxed as best she could against his chest._

_"I am, too." Joe kissed the top of her head. "I had no idea."_

_Clarisse frowned. How could he not have any idea? "I'm confused. How could you not know? Both of my sons were born in a very public setting."_

_"I wasn't there." _

_"Oh? Why?"_

_"Because," he sighed. "I was already angry about the way you were being treated, and I wasn't sure that I could control myself. Seeing you now, I know that I couldn't have. I would have fought to get to you and taken you somewhere safe and away from prying eyes so you could have your babies without the added embarrassment of all those people." Joe smiled at her and wiped the sweat from her brow with his handkerchief. "Hearing you cry out in pain," he closed his eyes and shook his head._

_"Oh, Darling." She bit her lip, tensing as another contraction seared through her entire body. _

_"Clarisse, get ready." Her doctor looked up at them. "You can push with the next one."_

_"Finally," she sighed tiredly._

_Joe looked at Clarisse. He was worried about her. Her face was pale, her eyes dull with exhaustion. Could she make it through this? And if she did, would she survive if their baby didn't? So many questions burned through his mind, her hand squeezing his bringing him out of his thoughts. "I'm sorry, Darling."_

_"It's time." Her weary eyes met his, drawing on the strength of the love she saw there._

_Joe kissed her softly, then listened to the instructions the doctor gave him. Saying a silent prayer that everything would be alright, he gently coached Clarisse through the next agonizing hour._

_Clarisse lay limply against Joe, her eyes closed, her breath coming in shallow rasps. "Joe, I don't hear her crying."_

_"It's not a girl, Love, we have a son." Joe couldn't bear to tell her the reason she didn't hear their baby crying._

_ "A son," she breathed, a single tear rolling down her cheek. "He isn't going to cry…is he?"_

_Joe fought the pain in his heart and the tears threatening to blind him. "No, Rissee, he isn't."_

_Never opening her eyes, she nodded in sad acknowledgement. "Name him Joseph H. Elizalde the second," she whispered before letting exhaustion claim her, a tear rolling down her cheek._

_"I will." Joe whispered as he looked up at the doctor with worry on his face. _

_"She's just sleeping," the doctor assured him._

_Clarisse felt her body tighten and jerked, her eyes opening in fright. Gripping Joe's hand, she fought blindly to hold on to her control. "Oh god!" _

"Rissee." Joe whispered, breaking into the dream.

Clarisse slowly opened her eyes at the gentle touch of lips against her skin. Smiling, she focused on the handsome face in front of her. "Hello."

"Hello." He smiled. "What were you dreaming about?"

"Our past here," she whispered and wiped a tear.

"I thought that might be it." He smiled before placing a tender kiss to her lips. "Would you like to go for a walk?"

Clarisse caressed his face before sitting up and placing her arms around his neck. "Yes, I would." She kissed him softly.

Joe helped her stand then grabbed his jacket and put it over her shoulders. "I have some flowers ready on the table." He pointed.

"Oh Joe," she sighed as they made their way outside, the flowers gently clutched in Joe's hand.

Walking silently through the garden, Joe thought about all the times they'd walked in the garden over the years. Stopping when they reached the shade tree in the back corner of the garden, he handed Clarisse the flowers and watched as she knelt beside the tiny headstone, laying the flowers over where they had placed their stillborn son so many years ago.

"He would have been twenty three now." Clarisse whispered as she caressed her fingers over the name carved into the marble.

"Yes, he would have been." Joe whispered as he moved closer and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Joe."

"Clarisse." He knelt beside her. "Rissee," he whispered, turning her face to look at him. "How many years are you going to carry the guilt? How many times do I have to tell you that it wasn't your fault? It just wasn't meant for him to live. You did all that you could. I've never blamed you. Never." He helped her stand and pulled her close.

"I always thought you did. I guess that was the reason we grew apart over the years. I felt so awful for what had happened. I knew that you were hurting, I could see it in your eyes. No matter how many times you reassured me that it was alright, that it wasn't my fault," she sighed. "I guess I always thought you were just doing what you always had, protecting me from the way you really felt. I blamed myself and couldn't understand how you didn't blame me."

Joe held her a little closer. "I never did understand what happened. I just always thought that losing our son was too much and that I reminded you of everything."

"And then I plunged myself into my role as Queen. Then Philippe's life became such a mess and I had to help him, and then…" she looked up at him. "What a fool I was. I'm sorry for shutting you out all those years."

"And I'm sorry for not realizing that you continued to blame  
yourself. I thought my reassurances had worked. You were no more a fool than I."

"And yet, even after my shutting you out, you were still there for me after Philippe's death."

"I knew the pain better than anyone."

"Yes, you did, and I couldn't have made it through without you." She looked up at him, her finger tracing his lips.

"It's getting colder, Darling. Let's go back inside and eat something."

"Mmm, sounds like a very good idea." She smiled. "I love you, Joseph."

"And I love you, too, Clarisse, so very much."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: A bit of angst, but mostly fluff and a bit of smut.**

* * *

Clarisse sighed as the heat of the water began to soak into her body, relaxing her tension filled muscles. Hearing music coming from the other room, she smiled. Joe was up to something.

"What's that smile for?" his soft voice broke into her thoughts.

"I was thinking of you."

"And just what were you thinking of me?"

"Oh, just how romantic you are and how much I love you," she murmured.

"Are you ready to get out now?" Joe asked, standing with a soft and warm towel held out for her to step into.

Clarisse sighed as she stood up and stepped out into Joe's outstretched arms that immediately wrapped her in the warmth and softness of the towel. "Ooh, nice."

"Very." Joe whispered as he gently began to pat her body dry.

Clarisse closed her eyes on a sigh. This was heavenly. She loved how gentle Joe always was when touching her. Opening her eyes, she looked down at him, her eyes misty. She caressed a hand over his head. "Where is my robe?"

Joe smiled as he finished. "You won't need your robe. Just a towel." He picked up another warm towel and wrapped it around her.

Clarisse arched an eyebrow at him and cocked her head to one side. "And just why do I not need my robe?"

"You will see. Patience, Rissee." His voice was low and seductive.

A shiver ran up Clarisse's back. "I can't wait."

"Come on then, Darling." Joe lifted her into his arms and made his way into the bedroom.

"Oh Joseph," she breathed as she looked around their bedroom. A fire burned warmly in the fireplace. Its soft orange light mixing with the moonlight, streaming in the French doors, was the only light in the room.

Joe kissed her temple before laying her on the bed. "Roll onto your stomach, Darling," he gently instructed her as he unwrapped the towel.

Clarisse smiled. She knew what he was going to do now, a massage. Situating herself on her stomach, she heard him removing his clothes and shivered with the anticipation of feeling his skin against hers as his hands worked their magic on her body.

Joe picked up the warmed massage oil, pouring some into the palm of his hand then rubbing it against the other palm. "Where do you want me to start? Your feet or back?"

"My back."

"As you wish." He smiled as he carefully sat over her on the bed.

The scent of rose filled Clarisse's senses. "My favorite."

"I know. It's always been my favorite too."

She closed her eyes. "Mmm," she moaned at the feel of the warm oil and Joe's hands against her skin.

"I'm sorry for earlier, Rissee."

Clarisse looked at him over her shoulder. "What are you apologizing for?"

"The talk we had out by Joey's tree. It wasn't the proper place for that."

"On the contrary, ooh," she moaned as Joe moved over a particularly sensitive spot on her lower back. "I think that was the perfect place. We have never actually talked about what happened then and why we grew apart. It was something we needed to do, and the best place was right there under Joey's tree. It was, after all, his death that was the beginning of the end of our relationship for so many years."

Moving from Clarisse's arms to her legs, Joe sighed, "Yes, it was. I wanted to hold you so many times over the years when thoughts of our son would invade my memory, but I was too afraid, and we had grown so far apart."

Clarisse sighed when Joe kissed the soles of her feet, signaling that he was finished. Carefully rolling onto her back, she held out her arms to him. "I'll hold you now," she whispered.

Joe moved into Clarisse's arms. "I love you."

With his body cradled in her arms, Clarisse felt Joe relax against her as warm tears dropped onto her chest. "Oh, Darling. You never really grieved for Joey, did you?"

Joe leaned up on his elbow, his cheeks wet with tears. "No. You were in the hospital, so close to me losing you, that all I could think about was praying for you to live. Then, when I brought you back here, I wanted to be strong for you. After we returned to Genovia, I took on all the work that was available and tamped the grief down as far inside as I could."

Wiping the tears from his cheeks, Clarisse moved her hands to the back of his head and pulled him closer. "You don't have to tamp it down now. Even when we go home, any time you miss Joey, come to me and we'll miss him together." She touched his lips tenderly.

Joe smoothed the hair from her forehead, placed a soft kiss on her nose then relaxed back in her embrace, his head resting on her shoulder. Clasping her hand in his, their fingers entwined, he was perfectly content just to be in her arms.

Sighing in pure contentment, Clarisse let her fingers lazily trace over Joe's back as the soft music continued to fill the room. She loved this c.d. and hadn't realized that Joe had brought it with them. The next song was the one they had made love to the night of Mia's coronation.

That night had been much the same as this. Joe had known it was an emotional day for her, and knowing that she was tense, had given her a warm bath followed by one of his wonderful massages. Then, oh yes, then they had made love until the wee hours of the morning.

"_Claire de Lune._" Joe whispered as his finger drew a path up her arm, over her shoulder, down her neck and over the swell of her breast causing Clarisse to shiver. Gently grabbing her hip, he turned her onto her side so they were facing each other. "Everything will be alright." He held her gaze, his fingers tracing the contours of her beautiful face.

"Really?" she questioned as she moved closer to the warmth of his body.

"Yes, I promise. I've contacted the best men in the business. They'll take care of it. They know how to reach me in Genovia without drawing suspicion."

She nodded her head and sighed as his hand trailed down to cup her breast. "I dread going home. I have this bad feeling that Parliament has done something behind our backs."

"Probably, knowing them, but we'll handle it." Joe kissed her gently, his fingers tracing circles that grew ever closer to her taut nipple.

"Ooh," her breath hitched as he dipped his head and took the rosy peak into his mouth. His tongue could do such wicked things.

Joe, taking one last gentle nip at the flesh he held in his mouth, let it slip free then ran his nose up over the swell of soft flesh, up Clarisse's regal neck until he was staring into her darkening blue eyes. Pushing against her, he rolled them over, positioning himself on top of her.

Clarisse shifted beneath him, her legs moving apart to cradle his lower body. Smiling as she held his gaze, she rested her hand on his neck, gently rubbing it with her thumb. How could just a touch, a look, arouse her so?

"Clarisse, mi amor, mi cuerpo anhela la sensación de su calor que la rodea. Le deseo." His voice was low and husky as he slowly pushed his hips forward, slipping inside the warmth he craved.

Clarisse's body arched into him, a soft moan escaping her lips. "Le deseo tanto, yo me siento como me ardo. Ámeme, Joe."

Her words, spoken in his native tongue, burned through him causing a low groan to make its way past his lips. Wrapping her supple body in his arms, drawing her to him, Joe moved his hips slowly in perfect rhythm with the music that had somehow seeped back into his senses.

Tender, slow and exquisite, his thrusts thrilled her, touching that part of her that was so illusive – her soul. No one had ever touched her soul the way Joe could. He had always been able to break through the defenses she'd built up over the years, touching her soul with his words and gentle care, and now, mmm. Yes, now he could touch her soul deeper with each thrust of his body inside hers.

"Please," she panted out as she felt the now familiar tingling start to spread through her body.

As the music swelled, Joe's thrusts picked up the pace in their rhythm, becoming faster and harder as the swell of the song grew in its intensity. His hand brushed over her ribs, once again claiming her breast, his fingers tweaking the nipple with a slight tug causing Clarisse to cry out and arch into him.

"Esto es él, Rissee... dejó va seguirme," he breathed, his dark green eyes burning into her gaze.

Pulling Joe's face down to hers, Clarisse wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and pressed her lips to his as all thoughts left her and her body took over, giving in and following Joe in a shattering release.

Slowly, softly, the music slowed, coming down from its peak as the lovers' bodies followed. Joe, his head resting against Clarisse's, heaved a sigh of pure and utter contentment.

"It does that every time," he finally murmured against the slick skin of her neck.

Clarisse, loving the feel of her husband resting on top of her, wrapped her legs and arms tighter around him when she felt him slipping to the side thanks to the sweat slicked skin of their bodies. "I know," she whispered, her fingers gently combing the hair at the nape of his neck. "I always got goose bumps just listening to the song before because I could feel the passion and knew that I'd never experienced anything like it. But now I have, and so much more." She smiled when he lifted his head and looked at her with love filled eyes.

Caressing the damp hair from her forehead, Joe kissed her  
tenderly. "When I would hear _Claire de Lune_, I always thought of you and imagined making love to you." He wiped a tear that had suddenly rolled down her cheek. "But nothing I ever imagined came anywhere near the reality."

"Oh Joseph," she whispered as more tears slipped from her eyes. "Te amo."

"Te amo... tanto más que lo hice ayer. Mi Rissee... mi esposa." A smile crossed his face as he watched her trying to hide a yawn. Pulling himself from her arms, legs and body, Joe stood up and lifted the edges of the towel to gently pat the perspiration from Clarisse's body. Satisfied, he nudged her to move and pulled the towel out from under her.

Clarisse watched Joe, her eyes drooping with sleep. "Hurry. I'm cold and lonely."

Joe chuckled and dropped the towel to the floor. Climbing back into the bed, he pulled her close and drew the blankets over them. "Sleep well, Rissee."

"Mmm, I will thanks to my lover," she murmured before letting sleep finally claim her.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: And it's back to the angst...**

* * *

"Your Majesty."

"Yes, Charlotte?"

"Your grandmother and Joe's car has just entered the gates."

"Thank you, Charlotte." Mia smiled as she dropped her pen and quickly made her way out to the entrance hall to greet her grandparents.

Charlotte frowned as she opened the entrance hall doors. Why were there two uniformed officers standing outside the main entrance to the palace? And what was the majority of Parliament doing here? And why hadn't she been informed?

"What is going on?" she asked Prime Minister Sebastian Motaz and was taken aback at his scowl.

"I'm sorry, Charlotte. A travesty is what is going on. These officers are here to arrest Joseph."

Having just barely caught the end of Sebastian's statement, Mia's jaw dropped and her shouted _What?!_ was heard just as Joe and Clarisse's car came to a stop in front of the steps.

Joe frowned as he looked out the darkened window of the limo. Something was decidedly off. Seeing the expressions on Mia, Charlotte, and the Prime Minister's face, along with the members of parliament and two Genovian police officers, Joe wasn't sure he wanted to get out of the limo.

"Darling, what is it?" Clarisse couldn't see clearly from her place beside him in the car.

"I'm not sure, Rissee" he whispered before opening the door. Stepping out, he turned and held out a hand to help Clarisse out.

Clarisse held his gaze before reaching out and taking Joe's hand. His using the nickname he had given her, told her just how uneasy he was feeling. Gracefully she finally stepped out of the car, immediately looking over Joe's shoulder. "Joseph, there are two police officers standing with the majority of Parliament and staring very intently at us."

Moving them away from the door, Joe closed it then put his arm around her waist. "I see that, Darling." Smiling at her, trying to reassure her as much as himself, he slid his arm from her waist and rested his hand against the small of her back. "The only way we're going to find out what is going on seems to be by plunging head first into the unknown."

Clarisse, although wearing her perfect queenly façade, was trembling. Deep inside she felt sick from fear of what was going to happen when they reached the top of the steps. Grateful for Joe's hand on her back, she reached behind her and grabbed it, not caring who saw her or if they saw it as a sign of weakness.

Mia watched in horror as Joe was grabbed forcefully, his arms pulled behind his back and cuffs placed around his wrists the minute he reached the top of the steps. "Stop this!" she shouted causing Charlotte and Sebastian to jump.

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty, but there is nothing you can do." Lord Palimore spoke up then turned his gaze toward Joe. "You, Joseph Elizalde, are hereby under arrest for committing a crime against the crown."

Clarisse stood frozen until she heard Palimore's words. "What crime has my husband committed against the crown?"

"As of this day, your marriage to Joseph Elizalde, is null and void. That is his crime. A queen cannot marry without express permission and approval from Parliament."

Mia frowned. What the hell? "If that is so, then why has it taken this long for you to act?" The anger she felt clearly showed on her face making Charlotte and Sebastian take a step back from her side.

"Lord Palimore, I do not understand any of this. I do not remember any such law." Clarisse spoke, but never took her eyes off of Joseph.

"There is such a law, and Joseph has broken it. The punishment is prison."

Mia bit the inside of her cheek to keep from letting a few expletives slip and to try and get a grip on her temper. "If, as you say, my grandmother's marriage to Joseph is null and void, how can he still be under arrest?"

"Even with the marriage being null and void, he has still committed the act." He tapped his cane on the concrete signifying the end of the conversation. "Officers, take the prisoner away."

Clarisse moved into the officers path. "No. You are not taking my husband."

"He is no longer your husband, and you have no authority in this matter." Lord Palimore spoke from his place behind them.

Joe smiled at Clarisse, his heart breaking for the pain he could see in her eyes. "Es ist gut, meine Liebe. Ich werde okay sein. Wir finden eine Weise, zusammen wieder zu sein."

Clarisse couldn't help but smile, even if a bit teary. Joe knew that no one around them, except Sebastian, could speak German. "Ich verspreche, daß ich tue, was auch immer es nimmt, um Ihnen zu erhalten freigegeben. Ich liebe Dich Liebling." Her voice shook as she watched them jerk Joe away and lead him down the steps to the car that had suddenly appeared down below.

Mia wiped angrily at a tear before turning blazing eyes toward Lord Palimore. "I demand to know why I was not informed about any of this before now."

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty." It was Sebastian. "I tried to reason with them. To tell them that not all members were present, and that you should be included, but they said that your presence wasn't of any importance and neither was the attendance of Charlotte or the other member that was so conveniently out of town." He glared toward the men standing to his right.

"The matter has been decided. The decision is final." Lord Palimore spoke then waved his hand for the other members to leave.

"I don't think so, Lord Palimore." Mia breathed with barely controlled rage. "Parliament will meet in exactly one hour. With all members present; myself included."

"Once again, I apologize, Your Majesty." Sebastian sighed. "Lady Anna Cheako will be out of town until tomorrow and as you know,"

Mia held up her hand and stopped him. "I know. We can't hold session on a Sunday." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Monday morning at eight o'clock sharp, all members will be present and will not leave until this nonsense is resolved."

"Yes, Your Majesty." Sebastian bowed then turned to look at the others. "You heard the order. I suggest you keep quiet and do as told." He smiled hatefully. "Or else you risk being thrown in prison along with Joseph for defying the order of the Queen."

"Outrageous," was the murmur on their lips as they hurriedly dispersed to leave the suddenly unwelcoming palace grounds.

Mia turned her attention to her grandmother. "I'm so sorry, Grandma." She hugged the older woman.

Clarisse stiffly returned the hug. "It's alright, Darling. Shall we go inside? I'm rather tired from the trip."

"Sure, Grandma." Mia looked at Charlotte in surprise, noticing that her aide seemed to be just as surprised by Clarisse's attitude as she was.

Sebastian stepped up to Clarisse after Mia backed away. "I'm sorry that I couldn't stop this, Your Majesty."

"No need to apologize, Sebastian. I know that you did all that was possible." Clarisse gave him a smile before making her way inside, her head held high and her heart break well hidden. Why were so many awful things happening? Had the reason for their trip to Spain been a part of this? So many questions and only one answer.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Mia learns some more truths. Thank you for the reviews.**

* * *

"Grandma?"

"What is it, Amelia?" Clarisse asked as she continued to stare out the French doors of her suite. The gardens from this view had always been her favorite, but now all she could see were the gardens of her home in Spain, the home she had shared with Joseph.

"Why did you and Joe go wherever it was you went?"

"We went to Spain, Amelia."

"Alright. Why did you go to Spain?"

"To try and learn what happened to our…daughter." Clarisse's voice was so low it was barely audible in the stillness of the room.

Mia lifted her hand to her chin and physically forced her mouth to close. "Grandma?"

"I'm sorry to be so blunt."

"Just explain a little more." Mia was still in shock.

"You've already guessed that Joseph was my angel. He was also my personal guard. He had been the King's, but when King Edmund saw how Rupert treated me, he assigned Joseph to me instead." Clarisse stopped to gather her thoughts. "Our friendship grew out of his care, and our love grew out of his gentleness."

"Grandma." Mia touched Clarisse's shoulder, interrupting her explanation for a moment.

"Yes?"

"Here." She handed Clarisse the locked diary. "I didn't go snooping around trying to find another diary. I just happened to find this in the small library in the unused wing of the palace. I wanted to see what it was like over there. I'm sorry."

"It's alright, Mia." Clarisse took the book, caressing its worn leather binding. "So many truths, all your answers." Handing the diary back to Mia, she reached up around her neck and unclasped the necklace hidden beneath the collar of her blouse.

Mia was surprised, she'd never noticed her grandmother wearing a necklace like this before. "I never noticed that necklace before."

"I keep it hidden." Clarisse told her as she held out her hand. "Here, it opens the lock."

Mia stared at the necklace in her hand. It was just a simple gold chain with a charm. Holding it closer, she realized that the charm was in the shape of hand holding a heart in its palm. A tear rolled down her cheek. "Oh Grandma," she whispered after figuring out who had given the necklace to Clarisse.

Clarisse turned back to stare out the window, the sight of Mia's tears too much for her already shaky control. "He gave it to me a few weeks after Philippe was born. He wanted me to know that he would always be there for me, to take care of me. I've never been without it since that night."

"How old is she?" Mia whispered as she continued to stare at the object in her hand.

"Who?"

"Your daughter." Her words brought Clarisse back to the original subject of the conversation.

"Oh." Clarisse sighed. "She's twenty three."

Mia looked up at her grandmother. "Twenty three? That means,"

"That means that she was two when you were born." Clarisse ran a shaky hand through her hair. "When Rupert died, I felt nothing but relief. My tormentor was gone, I was free. Out of duty to my country, I had to act like I was grieving. During the week following his death, Pierre somehow stumbled on the truth about his father. Being the loyal son that he was, he went straight to Philippe and told him all about his precious mum's lies. By the time he was finished, he had completely turned Philippe against me." She covered her mouth to stop the sob that tried to escape. Calming herself, she continued.

"I came back from a meeting with Parliament to find my sons waiting in my office. They started throwing accusations at me the minute I closed the door. I tried to tell them the truth, to make them understand, but Pierre would have none of it, neither would Philippe. When Joseph came to my office several hours later, he found me huddled against the window crying. Once again my angel took care of me. He managed to get me back to my suite without anyone noticing. I was so out of it, that I didn't realize until I woke up in the middle of the night, that he had put me to bed."

"Grandma, stop. Please, this is hurting you." Mia begged as she moved behind Clarisse and wrapped her arms around her.

Clarisse rested her hands over Mia's. "It's alright, Love. You need to know the truth." She took a deep breath and closed her eyes as that night came back to her. "I hurt so badly. My beloved Philippe, the only son that I had been allowed to have some contact with as he was growing up, had now turned against me just like his brother always had been. That on top of having to portray the grieving widow – it was just too much. I felt like I was going to go mad, the pain was so great. I didn't even know what I was doing until I found myself standing beside Joseph's bed." She paused and turned to look at Mia. "Understand, Amelia. Joseph didn't take advantage of my emotional state. _I_ went to him. It was _I_ that begged him to make it all go away, and it was _I_ that took advantage. Joseph refused over and over, but finally gave in when I started crying. That night was the first time Joseph and I were together, and the night that our babies were conceived."

"Babies?" Mia felt like her head was spinning.

"Yes." Clarisse nodded. "Our daughter had a twin brother who was stillborn." A tear rolled down her cheek at the thought of Joey. "We named him Joseph H. the second, but called him Joey when talking about him, or to him at his grave."

"That's why." Mia whispered as she remembered her first limo ride with Joe in San Francisco.

"That's why, what, Amelia?"

"I called Joe, Joey, during our first limo ride in San Francisco. He told me, "_No, Joe_." I just thought it was because he didn't like the name, now I know the real reason. That must have hurt him." Mia felt her tears returning. "Oh Grandma, I'm so sorry. Can I ask how you and Dad worked things out?"

"We didn't work things out, Mia. Your father still hated me, but for the sake of his country, he tolerated me."

"I wish I could have met him. Maybe…maybe I could have helped him like,"

Clarisse's hand caressed over Mia's soft hair. "Like you helped me?" She smiled through her tears. "Maybe you could have, my darling, but even if you couldn't, having you around would have brightened those years for me."

Mia wrapped her arms around Clarisse. "I love you, Grandma, and I _will_ make this better."

"Shh, don't worry about it now. It's late and you need your rest." Clarisse kissed Mia's head.

"Grandma?"

"Yes, Darling?"

"Come stay with me?"

"I would like that very much." Clarisse hugged Mia tighter to her, thankful for the young woman. She hadn't wanted to be alone in the bed she'd shared with Joe.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Clarisse reveals a secret to Parliament and shocks them.**

* * *

Blinking against the light, Clarisse sighed as she looked around the room, realizing that she had spent the night in Mia's room again. Looking at her granddaughter curled up next to her, she remembered what day it was. Monday morning, the day Mia had set to meet with Parliament.

Clarisse carefully got out of bed and slipped into her slippers and robe before kissing Mia's forehead. Silently thanking the young woman for her love and concern, and praying Mia would understand what she was about to do, she quietly walked out of the suite and made her way back to her own room.

Sitting on the edge of her bed, a bed she hadn't slept in even once since her return from Spain, Clarisse placed a call for Charlotte to come see her as soon as possible. Finishing the call, she turned to stare at the pillow beside her; Joe's pillow. Reaching out, she pulled his pillow to her chest and wept. Her body was wracked with gut wrenching sobs as she thought of everything she had sacrificed for her country only to have the same country take away the happiness she had waited her whole life for.

Charlotte found Clarisse sitting on her bed, rocking slightly and holding a pillow to her chest. "Clarisse?" she questioned, feeling a bit panicked. "What's wrong? Are you ill?"

Clarisse looked up at Charlotte. "No, I am not ill. At least, not in the way you think."

"Oh." Charlotte's voice was soft. "You wished to see me?"

Wiping her eyes and placing Joe's pillow back in place, Clarisse stood up and walked to the window. "Yes. I need your help."

"Anything."

"I need for you to make sure Amelia is at least a half hour late for the session with Parliament this morning."

"Your Maje…Clarisse?" Charlotte frowned in confusion.

"You will understand, soon enough, the reason for my request."

"Yes, Clarisse. I'll do what I can. Is there something else?"

"Yes, send in Olivia."

"Alright." Charlotte bowed slightly and backed out of the room, a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. Clarisse was going to do something, and the thought of what it might be, scared her.

CnE

Taking a deep breath, Clarisse straightened the tiara sitting on her head. This was it. What she was about to do would change her life forever, but it had to be done. It was her fault that Joseph had been sitting in jail the last day and a half. It was her, and only her, that had the ability to fix this, that had the responsibility to fix this. She only hoped Charlotte was successful with Mia.

Walking, with head held high, into the room full of very surprised men and women, Clarisse took her place next to Sebastian. "Prime Minister," she greeted with a nod as she sat down.

"Your Majesty." Sebastian greeted with a confused look. Leaning over to her, he looked at the expression on her face. "What is going on?"

"In due time, Sebastian." Clarisse patted his hand.

"Ahh, hum." Lord Palimore cleared his throat and tapped his cane against the floor.

"Yes, Lord Palimore?" Sebastian sighed.

"I beg your pardon, Your Majesty, but what are you doing here?"

Clarisse put her hand on Sebastian's arm when he started to respond. Standing, she smiled down at the man who had always been a friend. Looking back at the others in the room, she steadied her nerves and began to speak. "First, to answer your question Lord Palimore. I have asked that Queen Amelia be detained so that I may speak with Parliament without upsetting her. Second, the reason I am here. I have a question." She stopped and took a deep breath. "Why was I not arrested with Joseph? It was _I _that proposed to him. It was _I_ who married him without Parliament's approval. Is it not _I_ that should be imprisoned?"

Lord Palimore swallowed nervously. "Your Majesty. That is, we,"

Clarisse held up her hand to stop his halting reply. "That answers my question, Lord Palimore. Now, my reason for being here." Reaching up, she lifted the tiara off her head and placed it on the desk in front of her. "As of this day, I, Clarisse Renaldi Elizalde, Dowager Queen of Genovia, relinquish my title and all privileges granted me by that title." A collective gasp was heard through the room.

"Your Majesty?" Sebastian looked at the woman he'd called friend and Queen for so many years. What had they done to her?

Clarisse ignored Sebastian. "Because I am relinquishing my title and position as Dowager Queen of Genovia, I request that my husband be released so that we may leave."

Lord Palimore looked at the woman standing so regally in front of them. Why had he and the others let themselves be talked into this mess? How had they gotten back to this place after the change that had happened at the almost marriage of Queen Amelia? But, he wouldn't, couldn't admit that he regretted any of his actions, and he was quite sure the others were in the same position. "Only when you use your correct name, will this be official."

Clarisse rolled her eyes. "Begging your pardon, Lord Palimore." She pulled a folded piece of paper from her pocket and handed it to Sebastian. "The paper, that I have just handed to Prime Minister Motaz, is a wedding license from twenty three years ago, legally making my statement official."

Sebastian looked at the paper in his hand and blinked. Did it really say what he thought? She and Joseph had been married all these years and no one knew? Clearing his throat, he looked up. "It is indeed a marriage license as Her Majesty has stated. Twenty three years ago, Her Majesty and Joseph were united in marriage in Spain." Still feeling extremely confused, he looked around the room to see everyone's reaction.

"Thank you, Sebastian." Clarisse whispered as she put the paper back in her pocket then spoke once again to the rest. "Now, I repeat my request. Will you release Joseph so that we may leave?"

"That marriage is just as null and void as the last." Lord Palimore spoke.

Clarisse smiled. "No, I am sorry, Lord Palimore, but it is not. You see, I have had a lot of extra time on my hands the last day and a half to think on this and to make perfectly sure of what I was doing. I went to the Arch Bishop and asked him about this marriage. He assured me that he has no authority, and neither does Genovia, in this matter. He can not, nor can Genovian Parliament, declare this marriage null and void because it happened in Spain. I am, and have been for twenty three years, Mrs. Joseph Elizalde. Now, either you arrest me and throw me in prison, or you grant my request. Which is it?" Her answer came with but a moment's hesitation.

"As of this day, you are no longer Dowager Queen of Genovia. All rights and privileges are to be revoked. You are hereby banished from Genovia to live in exile, never to return to the land of your son's birth. You may take nothing but your clothes and those of your husband. After we receive word that you have left the country, Joseph will be released." Lord Palimore beat his cane against the floor to silence the murmurings.

"Lord Palimore!" Anna Cheako finally spoke up. "Do you not think this is a bit, shall we say, severe?"

"Enough. It is the way it shall be. This woman, by her own admission, has disgraced the crown. The punishment is appropriate."

Clarisse swallowed and nodded as she slowly stepped down from her place beside Sebastian. "Very well, Lord Palimore. I will do as Parliament demands. All that I ask is that I be given time to pack my things and say a proper farewell to the Queen."

"You have until nightfall." Lord Palimore granted then watched as Clarisse bowed slightly then straightened and left the room the same way she had entered – head held high, shoulders squared with a regal air of purpose.

The room was deafeningly quiet as all members stared at the sparkling tiara setting so oddly out of place where their former Queen's papers used to sit during meetings.

"What have you done?" Sebastian finally spoke, breaking the silence.

"We have done what is good for our country." Lord Palimore answered. "Do you realize what would happen if this latest bit of news reached the press? The last," he didn't get the chance to finish.

The chamber doors slammed against the walls, the banging reverberating in the now silent room. All eyes turned to see a very angry Queen Mia standing rigidly inside the open doors, her eyes shooting daggers. Seeing her anger, everyone's attention left Mia and moved to the tiara Clarisse had left behind.

Mia, seeing their attention shift, turned her gaze to where they were looking. She felt her heart stop beating as she saw the diamonds of her grandmother's tiara sparkling in the harshly lit room. _"Oh god…what have they done?"_ she thought to herself before she turned her attention back to the people in the room with her, her anger returning. "What the hell have you done?"


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Mia learns the answer to her question.**

* * *

"Your Majesty?" Sebastian stood up in surprise, both at her sudden presence and at her language.

"Don't." Mia held up her hand. "I will not apologize for my language. Of course it isn't proper for a queen to speak such words, but at this point, this queen does not care." She railed at them. "Why is my grandmother's tiara here when she is not?"

"She left it here." Sebastian said quietly.

"And just _why_ did she leave it? What did you do? Decide to send her to prison after all?" The tone of her voice made the hair on the back of Sebastian's neck stand on end.

"No, your Majesty." Again, a very quiet reply.

Mia shook her head. "I don't understand. She isn't the queen anymore. Why wait until now instead of stopping them before they said_ I do_?"

"She was still queen when she and Joseph married. We waited because of the press our country was already receiving over the Lord Nicholas episode and your non wedding to the Duke. Then there was the coronation. We just wanted to make sure the media's interest had died down before we acted." Lord Crawly explained diplomatically, or so he thought.

"Oh for the love of," Mia stopped to take a deep breath.

Charlotte, pale and shaking, stood behind Mia. Stepping a little closer, she leaned toward Mia, putting a hand lightly on her arm. "Please, your Majesty. Clarisse wouldn't want you to do anything rash."

Mia took another deep breath and squeezed Charlotte's hand. Walking purposefully over to where Lord Palimore was seated, she stopped. "Hasn't my grandmother given more than enough to this country? Hasn't this country tortured her more than any one person deserves?"

Murmurs filled the room as everyone watched the exchange between their queen and the lord.

"I beg your pardon, your Majesty? I do not know what you are talking about."

Mia knew by the look on his face that he knew exactly what she was talking about. Out of all the members of Parliament, Lord Palimore had been there the longest. "Do not plead ignorance with me, Lord Palimore. I may be young, but I am not stupid. I know what my grandmother went through at the hands of my grandfather and the rituals of this country. You became a member of Parliament just a few weeks before my grandmother married my grandfather, so I know that you know of what I speak."

"I'm afraid you are wrong, your Majesty."

Sebastian could see that his queen was getting ready to explode and quickly banged his gavel. "This meeting is adjourned for one hour."

Mia turned blazing eyes toward Sebastian, but once again Charlotte stopped her.

"Please, your Majesty. Just take the hour and talk with Clarisse." Charlotte wasn't above begging at this point. This day was turning out just as she had suspected it would…very badly.

"Alright, Charlotte." Mia nodded to her aide, then, without a backward glance at the men that had angered her, she left to go and find her grandmother.

CnJ

"Can't I go with you, your Majesty?" Olivia's voice wavered as her trembling hands carefully folded Clarisse's clothes to go into her suitcase.

"It's just Clarisse now, Olivia, and I can't take anything but mine and Joseph's clothes." Clarisse bit her lip to keep from crying as she looked at the picture sitting beside her bed.

The younger woman's voice was quiet. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, Olivia. And don't worry about your job. Amelia won't let you go."

"I'm not worried, your," Olivia shook her head and frowned as she wiped at the tear that slipped from her eye. "I'm so sorry," she sobbed, her control finally breaking. This wasn't fair. Her grandmother had worked in the palace for years when Clarisse had first come to live here and knew all of the horrible things King Rupert and his mother did to her. "I just," she tried again, but turned away and concentrated on finishing the packing she had started.

"Oh sweet Olivia." Clarisse put her hand on the young woman's shoulder. "I'm sorry too. I will miss you, but I need you to stay here and look after Amelia. She knows the truth, and will learn even more before this is over. She is going to need someone to talk to that will understand. Your grandmother is the only one still living that knows everything. I would like for you to take Amelia to meet her. Could you do that for me?"

Olivia turned to look at the woman she'd grown to love as a friend. "I can do that. Gran'na would love to meet Queen Mia. Gran'na always loved it when you would come visit her. But," she cocked her head to the side. "How did you know Gran'na knew everything?"

Clarisse smiled. "Because, her eyes were always kind when I would see her. She was the only other person beside King Edmund and Joseph, that tried to protect me. And, I heard her being punished for letting me see Pierre."

Olivia started to reply, but the loud opening of the door to Clarisse's suite, stopped her. Turning to see a very upset Mia standing just outside the bedroom door, she felt a knot forming in her stomach. "I think I should leave," she whispered as she looked over at her former queen.

Clarisse nodded and gave Olivia a small smile. "Give us an hour."

Olivia nodded and hurried from the room. "Your Majesty," she greeted Mia with a slight bow before shutting the door behind her.

"What are you doing?" Mia asked with a nod toward the suitcases and trunks strewn about the room.

"I'm packing Joseph's clothes, and Olivia was packing mine until you showed up." Clarisse told Mia quietly.

"Why? And why did you leave this?" Mia held out the tiara Clarisse had left behind.

"Amelia, sit down." Clarisse sat on the side of the bed and patted the place next to her.

Mia frowned. She didn't like this. The packing, along with the murmuring she'd heard from the staff on the way here, it gave her a sick feeling. "You're scaring me, Grandma."

"I'm sorry, Darling. I don't mean to frighten you." Clarisse took one of Mia's hands in hers, a tear rolling down her cheek when she felt the hand she held trembling. "I must tell you first, that I had Charlotte detain you and make you late. Don't be mad at her."

"I won't be mad at her, Grandma. Just tell me what happened?" Mia's voice shook. She had never felt more afraid in her life.

"I thought about it all night Saturday, and all day yesterday, and went to see the Arch Bishop after making up my mind." Clarisse pulled the paper from her pocket and handed it to Mia. "I gave up my title, Mia, and everything that goes with it."

Mia looked at the paper in her hands. "I don't understand. You and Joe have been married all these years?"

"Yes, Mia, we have. We were married in secret while living in Spain, waiting for the birth of our baby. Joseph didn't want the baby to be illegitimate, and asked me to marry him. I was afraid, but he promised me that no one would know but the two of us, the priest, and God. Until today, that promise was kept. I had to tell Parliament about the marriage for them to accept my request."

"But why do you have to leave Genovia? And you can live here in the palace if I say so." Mia frowned.

Clarisse, tears falling unbidden down her cheeks, hung her head. "I'm sorry, my darling, but that can't be. Once I proved that Joseph and I had a legal marriage that couldn't be dissolved, Parliament accepted my giving up the title and privileges that go with it, but they also exiled me from Genovia. Upon my departure, they will release Joseph, who will join me in exile."

"No." Mia shook her head and pulled away from Clarisse. "No. They can not do that. They will not do this. This is your home, your country." She continued to shake her head as she paced back and forth in front of the windows.

Clarisse swallowed back a sob as she got up and grabbed Mia, stopping her pacing. "I have to, Amelia. It's the only way to save Joseph. It's dangerous for him in prison, Mia. There are people that he is responsible for them being there. Just being there Saturday and yesterday," she stopped.

Mia's eyes grew wide and she grabbed Clarisse's arms. "Oh Grandma. I…I never thought of that. You don't think,"

"I pray not."

"Please let me try, Grandma." Mia begged.

Clarisse cupped Mia's face in her hands. "My darling, darling girl. If there were any other way, I would let you try, but there isn't. I asked them why they hadn't sent me to prison along with Joseph, I didn't get a straight answer. There is something more behind all of this, but at this moment, I don't know what it could be, nor do I have the time to try and find out."

Mia closed her eyes as tears stained her cheeks. Moving into Clarisse's arms, she rested her head against her shoulder. "I hate this. I hate them. I hate that I have so little power. I hate this country," she cried.

Clarisse held Mia's trembling body tighter. "No, my darling. You mustn't let hate fill you. Hate is why Rupert was the way he was. You must rule this country as I've taught you."

"I'll try," she whispered. "When do you have to leave?"

"I have until nightfall."

"But, Grandma!" Mia's head jerked up. "That isn't long enough."

"Yes, Darling, it is. I can't take anything but clothes. With Olivia's help, I'll be packed in plenty of time. I want to spend as much time with you as I can before I leave."

"I have to go back to Parliament. Sebastian called for an hour recess."

"Then stay with me until then." Clarisse pulled her back to the bed and the two snuggled together on the soft down comforter.

"Grandma?"

"Yes, Darling?" Clarisse stroked Mia's hair.

"When," she paused debating if she should continue with her question. It wasn't like any of this was her business, she just was curious.

"Go on, Darling. You know that you can ask me anything." Clarisse smiled. She was pretty sure she knew what Mia wanted to ask, and she really couldn't blame the young woman. She knew that Mia had heard the gossip about the supposed affair between she and Joseph.

"When you and Joe were married, did you," she stopped again. Was this really something she wanted to ask her grandmother?

Clarisse smiled, she was right. "Yes, Mia, we did, but only while we were in Spain. He was very gentle and loving with me. I cried that first time." Her voice grew wistful.

"Why? It wasn't like it was really the first time for the two of you."

"No, it wasn't technically our first time together, but I don't really remember much of our first time. You have to remember that I was in a terrible amount of pain that night, and that I was an emotional wreck. I only knew that Joseph and I had been together because I woke up in his arms, with nothing on." She smiled at Mia's cheeky grin.

"That would give the game away."

Clarisse chuckled, "Yes, Darling. It did give the game away. After I became completely aware of my surroundings, bits and pieces of the day and night before, came back to me, but," she hesitated. "But I don't remember actually being with Joseph."

"Still. Why did you cry when you were with him later?"

Clarisse closed her eyes, remembering that first night as Joseph's wife so many years ago. "I cried because there was no pain or embarrassment. Because there was only worshipful, tender caresses and kisses. I cried because Joseph took the time to love me. And because I had never dreamed that I could knowingly and willingly be with a man after what had happened to me."

"He loves you so very much, Grandma." Mia whispered as she snuggled closer to Clarisse.

"And I love him, very much. I've loved him for as long as I can remember, it seems. I fell in love with him when I only knew him as my angel." Kissing Mia's head, Clarisse combed her fingers threw her hair. "I hope that the love you have for Nicholas is as wonderful as the love Joseph and I share, and I pray that he returns that love with as much passion and care."

"Oh Grandma. I want that too. So very much."

Clarisse heard a soft knock on the bedroom door. "I think it's time for you to leave, Darling. Go and fix your makeup and hair. And promise me that you will hold your temper and remember how I taught you to act."

"I will, Grandma. I promise." Mia sat up and kissed Clarisse's cheek. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"I'll be here." Clarisse watched the young woman rush to the bathroom. Slipping off the bed, she slid her shoes back on and walked to the door. "Come in, Olivia. We still have a lot to do."

"Yes, Clarisse." Olivia handed Clarisse a handkerchief. "Charlotte is waiting for Queen Mia."

Clarisse, with a smile at Olivia for her thoughtfulness, wiped the tears that had escaped her earlier attempts to wipe them away. "Amelia will be out in a moment. She's just tiding her makeup."

"I'll tell Charlotte."

"Thank you, Olivia." Clarisse smiled then turned back to her packing. She had so much to do before leaving. What was she going to take? And what was she going to leave behind to be sent later? So many decisions, and not nearly enough time.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Sorry for not posting last night. I was busy getting ready for inspection and just simply forgot and was extremely tired.**

* * *

"During our recess, I had a talk with my grandmother. She explained to me what happened." Mia took a deep breath to control herself as she had promised Clarisse she would. "I am still unhappy with what has happened, and very angry that there seems to be nothing that I can do. How you can do such a thing, to a woman that has done nothing but serve this country, is beyond me. Which, brings me to what I want to discuss."

"Go ahead, your Majesty." Sebastian nodded, well aware of the fight Mia was having with her temper and control.

"Earlier I asked Lord Palimore if my grandmother hadn't given enough for her country. I know that many of you heard me, and I want to explain." She gritted her teeth. This wasn't exactly how this subject was supposed to come about, but she felt that it was now or never. Maybe, just maybe, this would make them change their minds.

Lord Palimore cleared his throat and stood up. "Your Majesty. I do not think," he started, but Mia's upheld hand, stopped him.

"Frankly, Lord Palimore, I do not care _what_ you think." Mia informed the man in such a tone that had his eyes bulging and his knees giving way so that he fell heavily back into his chair. Satisfied that she had effectively shut the man up, Mia turned her attention to Sebastian.

"Prime Minister Motaz, are you aware of the wedding night ritual?"

Sebastian looked at Mia with confusion. "The what, your Majesty?"

"Ah, that answers my question." She smiled at the man she knew she could trust to fight with her. Turning her attention to the rest of Parliament, she posed the question again. "How many of you have heard of the ritual I mentioned?" Knowing that only Lord Palimore could answer positively, Mia looked at him before continuing. "Would you like to explain it, Lord Palimore?"

"No," was his quick reply as he shifted nervously in his seat.

"Very well then." Mia took a deep breath and clasped her hands in her lap, praying that her grandmother wouldn't be angry with her for what she was about to do.

"When my grandmother saw that I was getting serious about Lord Nicholas, she made a very difficult decision; a decision that would hurt her, but help me. She let me read her diary from her first years as the wife of Rupert Renaldi. I was horrified at what I read. Her wedding night was spent in humiliation while her new father and mother in law along with the Arch Bishop, stood watching the abusive consummation of her marriage. A ritual they had called it. A ritual, she was told, that had been happening since the very first queen of Genovia. She was abused in this way, as well as being locked in her rooms, until the heir was conceived and then, for the nine months she carried the child, she was left alone and allowed out of the prison of her rooms. That, dear members of Parliament, is the wedding ritual of your beloved country." Mia's voice held a menacing tone of sarcasm.

"Our country, your Majesty?" Sebastian whispered.

Mia only smiled at him, knowing that the smile would make him understand what she had meant. "That ritual wasn't the only one my grandmother was subjected to. When the heir was born, again she was humiliated by having to give birth in a room full of people. The child was taken from her and kept from her. Another custom she was told. He was the heir apparent after all. When Grandma begged the Queen to help her, the answer was that it was how it was and that the Queen had done the same when she had given birth to the heir apparent, in this case my grandfather." Mia continued the story, tears rolling down her cheeks. When she had finished, the room was quiet, all eyes were focused on Lord Palimore.

"Is this true?" a voice finally broke the silence.

Lord Palimore cleared his throat. "I'm sure that Her Majesty exaggerates."

"I assure you that I do not. I told you exactly what I read. Why would my grandmother make such horrid things up?" Mia asked angrily.

"I am sure that I wouldn't know the answer to that question, your Majesty."

Mia gritted her teeth. "Lord Palimore, would you kindly shut up!" she nearly screamed at the exasperating old man. "If you insist on denying what was done to my grandmother, I will be forced to go into detail and will even call in the retired royal family physician to provide the details of my uncle and father's births."

Noticing Lord Palimore's face growing pale, Sebastian felt that it was a good idea to call a halt to the day's session. "Begging Her Majesty's pardon, but I believe it would be in everyone's best interest to call a halt to the day's session and continue tomorrow." He swallowed at the glare Mia gave him. "I believe, Your Majesty, that your grandmother wanted to spend the remainder of her time here with you," he carefully reminded her.

Mia closed her eyes and lowered her head. "Yes, Prime Minister Motaz, I do believe you are correct. I agree that ending for the day is a good idea," she spoke quietly before slipping from the chambers through the back entrance.

Sebastian watched his young queen with a heavy heart. Turning his attention back to the very silent room, he glared. "What has gotten into all of you? I don't understand how you went from realizing we need a change back to the way you were." He frowned. "No, you're worse than you were," he growled then banged his gavel ending the day's miserable session.

CnJ

Mia clung to Clarisse as they stood at the airport departure gate. "I don't want to let you go, Grandma."

"Oh, Darling, I feel the same way, but I have to." Clarisse rubbed the young woman's back and placed a kiss on the side of her head.

"I know, but I still hate it." Mia pulled back, but not completely out of Clarisse's arms. "I'm sorry that I told them about," she shrugged. "Well, you know."

"I told you that it was alright. The truth had to come out sooner or later to spare you from the same fate." Hearing the last boarding call for her flight, Clarisse hugged Mia to her once more. "Remember, my darling, I will always be with you even though I can't come see you. And remember where I said I'll be. Just call the number I gave you, and a plan will be set in motion for you to come visit."

"I'll remember, Grandma." Mia sniffed as she finally let go. "When you get settled, check your carry on."

Clarisse looked at Mia with a puzzled expression. "Why?"

"Just do it." Mia gave her a watery half smile.

"Alright, I will. I love you." Clarisse squeezed her hand before moving toward her gate.

"I love you, too." Mia called as she finally had to let go of her grandmother's hand. "Be safe, Grandma!"

"I will. You be safe and don't give Shades a hard time. He learned from the best how to take care of you!" Clarisse called one final instruction to the granddaughter that had changed her life so much over the years, the granddaughter she might not ever see again.

"I promise, Grandma." Mia whispered as her grandmother disappeared from her view. Biting her lip to keep from breaking down, she turned and let Shades lead her back out to the waiting limo.

"She'll be safe, Your Majesty." Shades assured his sovereign.

Mia studied the bespectacled man. There was something in the tone of his voice, did he know something she didn't? She shrugged. Now wasn't the time to question him, and she wasn't sure that she ever would. If she was meant to learn of it, in time she would.

"Thank you, Shades," she whispered as she let him help her into the limo.

Shades sighed partly out of relief that Queen Mia hadn't questioned him, and partly because she hadn't. He was worried about her. With her grandmother gone, and Joe soon to follow, his young queen had no one with enough power and strength to stand behind her and give her the support and strength she needed to deal with Parliament and the ugly mess that he knew lay ahead.

_"Well,_"he thought to himself, "_I'll just have to make sure I do everything I can to protect her as they would."_

CnJ

Clarisse, having finally gotten settled, pulled out her carry on and unzipped it to see what Mia had snuck into it. Covering her mouth to keep the sob from escaping, she pulled out the framed photo of Philippe that she had kept beside her bed. A tear trickled down her cheek when she saw that two smaller frames lay beneath the first one. Those containing a picture of Mia and herself from San Francisco, and a picture of Joseph and herself that Andrew had taken out in the gazebo on their wedding day, unbeknownst to them. On top of the second frame lay her necklace which she picked up and put back around her neck.

"Oh Mia," she sighed softly. Her granddaughter was so wonderfully tender hearted. Closing her eyes, she held the frames to her chest and said a silent prayer thanking God that her granddaughter hadn't inherited the Renaldi curse.

Opening her eyes again, Clarisse looked at the picture of she and Joseph. "Oh Joe," she whispered, slipping into the familiarity she'd only regained after their second marriage. "I hope you're safe and free, my love, and that I'll be seeing you soon."

Yawning, she decided that a nap would be in order to give her the strength she would need for the next part of her journey. If only she didn't have to go through a charade to get to her home in Spain, but it was the only way to keep she and Joseph safe. Now if only she could find her daughter.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Angsty return of Joe and one of the shorter chapters of the story.**

* * *

Stumbling up the stairs, he struggled to keep his balance. He was almost there, almost to the door that would lead him to his beloved's arms. "Rissee!" he cried out as he fell forward, his head banging against the door.

Clarisse, passing through the main hall, jumped at the sound of his anguished cry. "Joseph!" she shouted when the banging of his head, against the door, produced a loud cracking sound in the room.

Rushing to the door and carefully opening it, Clarisse fell to her knees, lifted Joe's head into her lap and cried. He had come home to her, but so badly beaten, that she almost didn't recognize his handsome face. A face that wasn't so handsome anymore, but was bleeding, swollen and bruised.

"Oh my darling, what have they done to you?" she whispered as she carefully wiped the blood from his mouth.

"Rissee," he moaned as he opened his eyes as best he could. "I'm home."

"Yes, Love, you're home." She placed a soft kiss on his forehead. "Darling, I need to go and call for help."

"No," he choked out.

"But you're hurt," she argued.

"José!" A man's voice shouted in surprise.

Clarisse, startled by the presence of another person, looked up and breathed a sigh of gratitude. "Father. Please, you have to get help."

"I'll go get Doc as soon as I help you get Joe to a bed."

"Thank you." Clarisse whispered, her tears silently rolling down her cheeks.

Joe groaned as his body was carefully shifted into his friend's arms. "Hurts."

"I'm sorry, José." Father Juan whispered to his long time friend. "I thought the days I carried a battered and bruised Joe were over." He smiled down at his friend.

Joe groaned. "Shut…up…Juanito."

"Ah, Joe, don't call me that." Juan whined.

Clarisse shook her head at the exchange. It was a strange conversation for such a time as this, but she was grateful to Juan for trying to keep Joe's mind off of his pain. "In here, Father."

"Clarisse, call me Juan. I think the three of us have been through enough over the years to dispense with the formalities." He huffed as he laid Joseph down on the bed Clarisse had just turned down.

"Alright, Juan, thank you," she whispered as she carefully adjusted the pillow under Joe's head.

Juan nodded and squeezed her shoulder. "I'll be right back with Doc."

Clarisse watched him leave then turned her gaze back to Joe. "I've waited so long to see you." Her quivering voice was quiet in the dimly lit room.

Joe looked at his wife, just barely able to see her through his swollen eyes. "I'm here now."

"Yes, you are, and you've been beaten. Did they do this to you?" Her blue eyes had a steely glint to them. Her voice was tinged with a tone that had made leaders of several countries think twice before talking down to her or ignoring her, and yet the tears were still slowly slipping down her cheeks and she angrily wiped them away.

"I'll…explain…everything later…Rissee…I…promise." Joe breathed with difficulty as his eyes slid shut. "So tired."

"Rest. Just rest." Clarisse whispered as she carefully caressed a soft hand over his forehead and cheek. When she was sure that he was asleep, she left his side to get a bowl of warm water and a cloth so she could try and cleanse the wounds on his hands and face.

A tear rolled down her cheek at the thought of what he must have gone through. She still didn't understand why they hadn't released him the day she left. That had been the terms of their agreement. What was going on?

CnJ

"Your husband is a very lucky man, Mrs. Elizalde," the doctor quietly told Clarisse as he placed the final piece of tape over the last bandage on Joe's face. "As badly as he has been beaten, he only has a few broken ribs, none of which punctured a lung. I'm going to have Juan bring back a prescription for an antibiotic to prevent infection, and I'm also going to send along something for the pain Mr. Elizalde will be in when he wakes up."

"He can stay here?" Clarisse was shocked, but thankful.

The doctor nodded as he closed his bag. "Yes, Mr. Elizalde can stay here as long as there is someone with him to make sure that he gets his medication and to keep him from moving about too much. I want him to stay in bed and rest so that his ribs can heal." Patting Clarisse's hand, the old man smiled. "He'll be alright with you taking care of him. Being in his home, and having his wife take care of him, is more than a hospital can do."

"Thank you." Clarisse smiled at the man.

"I'll be back tomorrow. Call me if anything changes."

"I will."

Juan gave Clarisse a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'll be back as soon as I can. Do you want me to bring Maria?"

"No." Clarisse shook her head. "I don't want her upset. She doesn't need this on top of everything else."

"I understand." Juan nodded then turned and followed the doctor out of the room.

Clarisse sighed as she sat down in the chair she'd pulled close to Joe's bed. "What next?" she wondered aloud, praying silently that there was _nothing _next.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I tried to post last night but was having issues. For those of you wondering what happened to Joe, this chapter explains.**

* * *

Clarisse stirred, batting at whatever was touching her cheek. She wasn't ready to wake up, but whatever it was, was being persistent. Slowly opening one eye, she smiled and opened the other when she realized what had woken her.

"Joe," she whispered with a soft smile, happy that he was finally healed with only the slightest hint of the beating he'd endured.

"Good morning, my darling."

Looking at the clock, she frowned. "Why are you awake so early?"

"Because, I had a meeting. I have some news."

"They've found her?"

"We think so. It also seems that what happened to us, was part of the plan. You could say it's revenge."

"Mabery." She scowled.

"My friends seem to think it's a combination of the Viscount, the Baron Von Troken and," Joe paused. Did he really want to tell her the last part?

"Please, Joseph, don't say it." Clarisse knew what he wasn't saying, but by not hearing it, she could go on denying in her mind that it wasn't true.

"I'm sorry, Darling." Joe kissed her when a tear rolled down her cheek and her lip trembled. "They're going to do some more digging, but right now, that's how it stands."

"Why?" she asked, but she already knew the answer.

"You know why," he gently acknowledged her own unspoken answer to her question.

She nodded. "Yes, I do. I tried to believe that the _curse_ had skipped my sons, but it didn't."

"No, it didn't. We should have told Mia about it."

"Yes, we should have, but I didn't want to ruin her image of her father anymore than I already had." Clarisse bit her lip to keep it from trembling.

"It's alright, Darling. It doesn't look like Mia inherited it, so maybe we won't have to tell her." Joe kept his voice low and soothing as he pulled Clarisse against his chest. "I was relieved the day Pierre said he was entering the church. I had hoped that would help him."

Clarisse shivered at the thought of what her son seemed to have become. "He was always so much like his father. I prayed for Philippe to be spared after I realized Pierre hadn't been, but Philippe wasn't spared either."

"No, he wasn't, but it didn't hit him as early as it did Pierre. At least you had a few happy years with Philippe before it took hold."

"Yes, I did." A tear rolled down her cheek. "He was so mad at me that night. The way he went into a rage it was just like the night Rupert tried to kill me. Even the look on Philippe's face before he stormed out," her voice cracked.

"Shh, Rissee. Don't think about that. Concentrate on being here in my arms, instead." Joe smiled down at her, his thumb gently wiping away her tears.

Clarisse gave him a watery smile and gave into his tender kisses and light as a feather touches. Closing her eyes, she let him take her away from the pain that had been surrounding her life for what seemed like forever, but in reality had only been a few months.

"It's been so long, my darling." Joe whispered against the soft skin of her graceful neck. "Your love, and being able to remember making love to you, was how I made it through every night in jail. Knowing that I was going to hold you again is how I made it home." He pulled back and looked down into her watery blue eyes. "And this is home, Clarisse. Anywhere that you and I can be together, is home. It could be a shack or a box under a bridge, as long as you were in my arms it wouldn't matter."

No more words were spoken as Joe made love to her slowly, tenderly and, as she would describe it later, beautifully.

CnJ

Anger boiled inside Clarisse as she listened to Joe as he finally told her what had happened to him during his time in jail. With the anger also came pain and hot tears that burned her skin as they fell from her eyes.

"Oh god, please stop," she begged as she heard the tremble in his voice and saw the pain lurking in his eyes. Standing up from the chair Joe had made her sit in, she walked to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "No more. I don't want to hear anymore of their horrible treatment of you."

"I'm sorry, Rissee. I've told you too much," he whispered against her hair as he held her tightly to him.

Clarisse looked up at him. "No, that isn't why I'm upset. I'm upset because it's hurting you to relive those things. Maybe, when a year or two has gone by, I'll ask you again to tell me, but not now. It's too painful for you still." Her lips gently touched his.

Joe reveled in the feel of her lips against his. "What did I do to deserve such a wonderful and loving wife?" he sighed as he looked down at her, his hand caressing her face.

"You loved me when no one else would." Clarisse answered him softly, her eyes never leaving his.

Taking her hand in his, Joe walked toward their bed. Settling down against the pillows, he pulled her against him and stared into the fire as she snuggled against his chest. "I think I loved you the moment I first laid eyes on you. I'd never seen such a beautiful creature before. You were so innocent and guileless. The depth in the blue of your eyes almost frightened me. It was as if you could see beyond the world we existed in. When you shyly looked at me, my heart stuttered to a stop. I was so afraid you would see through my tough outer walls and learn the fear I felt for you."

Clarisse was startled by his admission. "You were afraid for me even then?"

Joe nodded. "Yes. I never dreamed the woman coming into the royal family would be nothing more than a slip of a girl. I had thought the Queen would have chosen a woman more like herself to be the wife of her son. I soon learned that she had, that Rupert had even helped her pick the woman he wanted, but the King would have none of it. He wanted someone that hopefully would rid the Renaldi line of its curse. Unfortunately, in his desire to stop the curse, the curse almost killed the hopeful savior. You never knew this, but you almost died that first night. Nearly bled to death."

Clarisse leaned back and stared at him. "No wonder I didn't know how I wound up back in my bedroom."

"You wouldn't." Joe took her hand in his and brought the soft fingers to his lips. "They just left you there, satisfied that you were a virgin. Luckily Granna," he stopped when he heard her slight giggle. "What?"

Clarisse smiled up at him. "Even you call her Granna."

"Well, everyone did, and most of us still do. It's been so long since I have heard her given name that I can't remember it."

"I'm sorry I interrupted. Go on."

"As I was saying, Granna had warned me so I was waiting out of sight for the right moment to rescue you." He closed his eyes, lost in the memories of that long ago night. "I felt so sick when I saw what he had done to you. Never did know what caused you to hemorrhage, but old doc and Granna worked through the night to stop it. If it hadn't been the two of them there, you wouldn't have survived because they used old folk remedies that the other doctors dismissed as being nothing more than folklore. Once we were sure you were going to be okay, I carried you to your room using the secret passage."

"I vaguely remember the feel of being wrapped up in a blanket and lifted into someone's arms, but that's all." She looked up at Joe. "Of course, back then I didn't know it was you, and I assumed that I hadn't struggled because I was so weak, but I think it was more than that."

"Oh?" Joe's soft green eyes seemed to sparkle as he looked down at her.

"I think somehow my heart knew it had found the missing piece to complete its unfinished puzzle."

Caressing her face, Joe smiled tenderly. "Te quiero."

"Mi amore," she sighed as she closed her eyes and let the touch of his hand lull her to sleep.

Joe watched her as she slept, wondering if he would ever be able to tell her what had happened to him in prison. Lightly caressing her soft skin, he knew that her love would be his healing. Sighing, he finally drifted off not realizing that danger was lurking in the night surrounding them.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Angst, but when isn't it?**

* * *

Shifting in bed, Clarisse frowned as she slowly became aware of being alone in bed. The warmth of Joe's body had now been replaced by the cool air of the room which she felt even though he had covered her with the blankets.

Rolling over, she snuggled into his pillow and sighed. Slowly slipping back to sleep, a movement on the bed made her smile, but the smile quickly died when her nose picked up an unfamiliar smell. Her eyes flew open and grew wide with fright as she saw a darkly clad figure, wearing a mask, leaning over her. Opening her mouth to scream out for Joe, her scream died when a white cloth was placed over her mouth.

"Come on, we gotta get outta here before he returns," another dark figure whispered loudly from the open French doors.

"Gim'me a hand."

"Oh good grief," the figure by the window grumbled quietly even as he moved to help gather Clarisse's limp body into his partner's arms.

"I didn't mean like that," grumbled the man as he grunted under the dead weight.

"Tough."

"Ah shu'up an' move."

CnJ

In all Joe's years as her protector, nothing had ever happened to her. Sure, there had been attempts, but he'd always kept her safe, even took a bullet for her. But now – now that he was her husband, the man that was supposed to protect her even more than a hired guard was supposed to – now he had failed and she was gone.

"Why the hell did I leave her alone? Damn it!" he yelled, throwing the glass of water that he'd left sitting on the night stand against the wall. Groaning and rubbing his forehead, Joe grumbled, "That was brilliant, Joseph," before moving to clean up his mess.

As he picked up the broken pieces of glass, his mind wandered back to another time of shattered glass.

_"__Joseph, what are you doing?" Clarisse turned to her escort with a frown._

_"__I'm sorry, Your Majesty, but something just isn't right." Joe kept his eyes on the crowd, Clarisse pulled tightly against him._

_Clarisse, trusting him completely, said nothing more. She knew from years of knowing him, that he had an uncanny way of sensing when things weren't as they should be. It had once frightened her, but now, it eased any fear she might have, except this time was different. The hairs on the back of her neck seemed to stand on end, and a chill went down her spine. This time,__** she**__ could feel it. _

_Joe knew that Clarisse was afraid. He'd felt the chill that went through her, and he could feel the slight trembling that her body did as he pulled her tighter against him. Still keeping his eye on the crowd, he wondered, for the second time, why his men hadn't appeared yet._

_"__I'm so sorry, Joseph." Clarisse whispered. "I should have listened to you when you requested that I stay home." The last words had no more left her lips than a shot rang out. With wide, horrified eyes, she watched as Joseph turned his back to the crowd putting himself in front of her._

_Joe ground his teeth together as the bullet ripped through his flesh. One word slipped from his lips as he pushed Clarisse to the ground and lay over her, protecting her from any other bullets that might follow. "Rissee." Another shot rang out, shattering a window directly behind where they had been standing just a moment before._

_Clarisse stared at the man that she had loved for so many years, with fear in her eyes. He was pale, and hearing the nickname she hadn't heard in years, made her fear grow. "Joe?" she whispered, her fear causing her to lapse back to using his nickname. _

_"__Shh, it's going to be alright," he whispered just before two of the other guards shouted out to them._

_"__Joe? What happened?" Shades asked as he knelt beside the man that had been his mentor and friend as well as boss for the last ten years._

_"__He's been shot, Steven." Clarisse whispered from her place underneath Joe._

_Shades carefully rolled the now unconscious Joe to his side. "Are you alright, Your Majesty?" he asked as he helped her sit up._

_"__I'm fine, but Joseph isn't. We need help now."_

_"__In this crowd, Your Majesty, it would be better if the men and I took the two of you to the hospital ourselves." Shades whispered all the while giving orders to the other security who had gathered about. "John and I will stay with you and the others will carry Joe to the car." _

_"__Is it safe?" Clarisse was shaking as she took hold of Shade's hand, never taking her eyes off of Joe._

_"__Since there have been no more shots, it's assumed that the shooter has fled, but we can't be sure so we're taking you out the back. John and I will be in front and behind you with very little distance between us and you." Shades cleared his throat. "I'm sorry for the discomfort it may cause, Your Majesty, but it's the only way I know to keep you safe."_

_Clarisse shifted her gaze from Joe to the young man beside her. So wise for a man of only twenty nine years. "I understand, Steven," she assured him then turned her gaze back to Joe. "I only ask that we go with them."_

_Shades understood her request and nodded. "Yes, Your Majesty." He nodded. _

_"__Let's move." He ordered into his headset, watching to make sure that the men did as they'd been ordered._

_Clarisse had never felt so unsafe in all the years she'd been Queen, but her reason for feeling safe was now unconscious and possibly dying._

Joe shook himself out of the memories and stood to dump the broken glass into the trash. He had to find her. He couldn't lose her. "I've already lost my daughter, I won't let them have my wife too," he hissed. He would find his wife, and then he would find his daughter, and after they were both safely home, the men that were behind this would pay.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: This chapter is dark and angst filled. Thank you for the reviews.**

* * *

"Madre?" Her soft voice penetrated the consciousness of the prostate figure on the bed.

Clarisse stirred from her drug induced sleep. The voice she hadn't heard for months, bringing life back into her hazy mind. A tear rolled down her cheek as she felt the soft hand caress her hair from her forehead. "I'm alright, Darling," she whispered, slowly opening her eyes.

"Don't cry, Madre."

"Oh my darling. I've missed you so. Your father and I have been so worried for you."

"Padre will find us," the young woman assured her mother.

Clarisse smiled at the lilting voice of her daughter. She spoke perfect English, but used the Spanish names for mother and father. Clarisse presumed it was to please Joe.

"Madre? Why are you smiling?"

Clarisse sat up slowly and pulled her daughter into her arms. "I was just thinking about how very much I love the sound of your voice." She kissed the head that now rested against her chest.

"I've missed you, Madre."

"I know, Love, I know. When we get out of this, you won't have to be kept a secret anymore."

"I won't? But, Madre, I don't understand." She was confused, but didn't look at her mother, she didn't want to leave the soothing comfort of Clarisse's heart beating in her ear.

Clarisse caressed her hand over the silky black hair of her daughter. "You know that we're married now." She felt the young woman's head nod. "Well, some not so nice things have happened in the last few months, and your father and I no longer live in Genovia."

This time the young woman did pull back. "Why? You love Genovia and Amelia."

"Yes, I do, but," Clarisse chewed on the inside of her bottom lip. How was she going to explain this mess to her daughter? It had been hard enough with Mia, but at least she'd had her diaries to help. "It's a long and very complicated story, one that I promise I will tell you, but for right now I'll just tell you the short version."

"Alright, Madre."

"Your father and I came to Spain to try and find you after we received Aunt Maria's letter. When we arrived back in Genovia they arrested your father. An old archaic law states that the reigning monarch, me in this case, could not remarry without Parliamentary approval. Your father, by marrying me, broke that law. Our marriage was made null and void by Parliament and your father was thrown in jail. I bargained with them, and in the process my marriage to your father, the year you were born, came to light. That didn't go over so well. Part of my bargain had been that I would relinquish my title and everything that went with it if they would release your father. They agreed and I was stripped of my title and, along with your father, was exiled from Genovia. Joe was supposed to be released as soon as I left Genovia, but he wasn't. He's only been here in Spain for a little over two months."

"Oh Madre."

"Shh. It's alright. I don't mind living here and being just Mrs. Elizalde. I will miss Mia and many others, but Mia can come here and visit so it isn't like I'll never see her again." She kissed the young woman's forehead. "And I especially don't mind getting to be just your mother."

The young woman smiled, but then a tear rolled down her cheek. "They aren't planning on letting us go, Madre," she whispered.

"Well, my darling, we'll just have to see about that." Clarisse smiled.

"Madre?" The young woman was shocked. Her mother had changed.

"Your father has some _people_ helping him and knows who is behind this. They have a general idea of where we are." Clarisse whispered. "But, I don't intend to stay here any longer than is necessary, so you and I are going to think of a plan to escape."

All the young woman could do was look at her mother and nod.

CnJ

"There's trouble brewing in Genovia, Joe."

"What kind?" Joe asked the man sitting across from him.

"Mabery. It seems he's causing trouble for Her Majesty with Parliament. She's been trying to rid Genovia of that barbaric wedding night ritual, but every time she makes a little headway, he steps in and it's right back to square one. Her Majesty is getting stressed out, and only keeps her temper thanks to Charlotte's constant reminders of what Clarisse asked that she do."

"Damn that man." Joe growled. "Why is he even still a member of Parliament? After what he tried to do, _he _should be the one exiled, not Clarisse and I."

"Birthright," came the simple reply. "Look, Joe, I came here to warn you. Mabery is here in Spain."

"He has her."

"Probably so, but it's not just him. Baron Von Troken was also seen boarding a flight to Spain."

"There's more."

"Yes, I'm afraid so. Prince Pierre is also missing. He hasn't been seen in several months."

"Do you know where Von Troken and Mabery went once they arrived?"

"Yes, and it's not going to be easy to get in."

"I'll get in." Joe's voice was hard. His wife, and most likely his daughter, had to be wherever Mabery and Von Troken had headed, and he intended to get both of his ladies back home. Come hell or high water.

CnJ

Clarisse stood, her back rigid and her eyes unfocused, as Baron Von Troken walked around her. His eyes were roaming over her body, seeing more than he should due to her thin night gown. She could only sigh mentally and be thankful that she wasn't naked or wearing one of her barely there negligees that Joe was so fond of.

"I've wanted you for so long, Clarisse. And, I'll have you soon."

"Baron, you are a married man."

"Yes, I am a married man, but that old crow is nothing more than a formality. She's too ugly to satisfy my desires." His finger drew a trail down her cheek. "Where as you, you are most exquisite and very capable of satisfying my needs."

"You may not care about your marriage, but I'm a married woman and I care very much about the vows that I took."

"Ah, but when I'm through," his grin was evil as he stepped closer, his fingers brushing against her breast. "Joseph won't want you."

"You'll never have me," she breathed as she tried to stop the bile that had risen in her throat at his touch.

"Oh, but I will, and it will be in front of your daughter if you do not co-operate."

"Leave her out of it. She has nothing to do with any of this."

"Oh, but she does. She is my insurance. As long as you know that I have her, you'll do as I wish."

"Madre."

"Shut up." Baron Von Troken growled at the young woman.

"I'm alright, Darling." Clarisse assured her daughter with a calmness she didn't feel.

"So touching." Baron Von Troken spit in the floor. "Utterly disgusting. She's a bastard child."

"No, she isn't. Joseph and I were married when she was born."

"How does he know she's his? A common whore like you can't be trusted." He moved closer, brushing his body against hers. "Look at how you're dressed. Only a whore wears nothing but a thin gown to bed."

Clarisse gritted her teeth. "I have more than just the gown on, but I wasn't expecting to go anywhere. If I had known I would be chloroformed and dragged from my bed, I would have dressed for the occasion," she spat.

The sound of the baron's hand connecting with Clarisse's cheek, rang through the room.

"Madre!" the young woman cried as she moved toward her mother.

"I said, shut up!" Baron Von Troken yelled as he glared at the young woman. "I suggest you go back to where you were."

"Do as he says, Darling." Clarisse whispered as she fought to keep her voice steady.

The baron turned his attention back to Clarisse. Grabbing her hair, he yanked her back against him. "I warned you what would happen."

Clarisse closed her eyes, images of Joe's smiling face with eyes full of love, giving her the strength she needed to endure what was happening without begging her tormentor to stop. She knew that even though he had threatened it, Von Troken wouldn't do more than use his hands and fully clothed body to violate and abuse her because he was too much a coward to expose himself completely in front of a witness.

CnJ

"Momma! Momma!" the young woman screamed, her voice sounding like it had when she would get hurt as a small child and cry out to the woman now being flung across the room to land in a heap at her feet.

"Tell your Madre when she wakes, that she had better be more co-operative when I return or you'll be the one to pay," the baron hissed at the young woman before banging on the door to leave.

"Momma," a soft plea using a name that had been used when her child was but a babe. It pulled at Clarisse, rousing her from her unconsciousness.

Clarisse groaned as she pulled herself up onto the bed and curled her knees up close as she could to her upper body trying to ease the pain she was in. "We have to get out of here, now."

"How?" the young woman's voice trembled as she spoke.

Clarisse pulled her daughter closer and whispered the plan. Caressing the girl's cheek, she wiped at her tears. "Remember who your father is and draw from his strength. We'll make it and be safe in his arms by tomorrow."

"I'll try, Momma," she whispered.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Yep, you guessed it, more angst. Thank you for the follows and reviews.**

* * *

Clarisse's foot met the thick side of Baron Von Troken's stomach, hitting a rib in the process. "One last kick just because." She glared down at the man before turning her attention to her daughter.

"Are you alright, Darling?"

"Fine, Madre." The young woman nodded and moved to her mother's side.

Clarisse quickly grabbed the blankets from the bed, handing one to her daughter and wrapping the other around herself. "Come on then. We have to hurry before the rest of them show up and we're trapped again." She grabbed the young woman's hand and practically drug her along as she moved as fast as she could out the door.

"I'm frightened, Madre."

"So am I, Darling, but we have to keep moving." Clarisse squeezed the hand she held as she continued to hurriedly move through the cold corridors of the old manse, praying that they would make it out without being caught.

CnJ

Joe blinked several times behind the black lenses of his glasses. Surely he wasn't seeing what his mind said he was. "Stop the car," he ordered, immediately opening his door and getting out almost before the car had fully stopped.

"Clarisse?" he called.

Clarisse stumbled just as she heard her name and cried out with the pain of the gravel digging into her hands and legs. Lying on the dirt road, she tried to catch her breath and fight the pain she was in, but it was so hard, all she wanted to do was close her eyes and sleep.

Joe ran to the two blanketed figures ahead of him, his wife and his daughter. "Clarisse," he shouted when he saw her fall, his pace growing faster.

"Padre!" the young woman cried out from her place beside her mother.

Joe stopped and knelt down beside Clarisse. "Rissee," he whispered as he caressed her hair back from her face then looked up into the teary eyes of his daughter. "Mi pequeño." He smiled tenderly before returning his attention to Clarisse.

Gently lifting Clarisse into his arms, he carried her back to the waiting car. "Take them back to our home then call for Father Juan and old Doc."

Clarisse clung to Joe as best she could, struggling to fight against the darkness closing in on her. "No, don't leave me."

Caressing her cheek with his lips, he sighed, "I have to, Rissee. I have to go with the others to make sure those two miserable lowlifes are taken care of." Joe placed Clarisse carefully on the seat. "I promise I'll be home as soon as I can. I'll be careful." He smiled and kissed her forehead, the smile belying his anger.

"Padre, I'll take care of her." The young woman wrapped her arms around her father's neck.

"I know you will, pequeño." He kissed the young woman's forehead. "Hurry now, I have to go," he urged her into the car and closed the door, banging on the top of the car to signal the driver it was safe to leave.

"Now," he growled as he turned to face the direction of the manse. "It's time for a little pay back."

CnJ

Joe couldn't believe it, the place was empty. Not a soul could be found, although they did find blood on the floor of the room Clarisse had been held in.

"Damn it!" Joe slammed his fist against a wall. "How the hell did they leave so quickly?"

"I don't know, Joe." His companion frowned. "As old as this manse is, I would say there are underground passages that they escaped through. They could even still be here but hiding in the passageways."

Joe growled and walked toward the door he'd came in through. "I want this place turned upside down," he shouted over his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Joe. We'll take care of it. I know you want to be the one to, well you know, but you need to be with your wife right now."

"I want to know when you find them." Joe's green eyes flashed with anger.

"Joe, you can't do what you're thinking. She won't be able to overlook it."

"She'll understand." Joe argued.

"No, she won't, and you know it."

Joe closed his eyes and ran a hand over his face. "I know. Just make sure we never have to worry about them again."

"You know that we will once we find them." The older man squeezed Joe's shoulder. "Remember, I'm the one that taught you."

"I know, and I do remember. If I didn't, I wouldn't have called you in." Joe smiled sadly at his mentor. "I'll be going now and thank you."

CnJ

Juan held the young woman as she cried into his chest. "Shh, you're both safe now, and old Doc is with your Madre." He kissed the girl on the head the looked up when he heard the door open.

"José."

"Juan." Joe greeted his childhood friend, opening his arms for his daughter who rushed toward him.

"Oh, Padre," she cried into his chest as she clung to him.

Joe wrapped her tightly in his embrace, kissing the top of her head as he smoothed her hair with his hand. "Shh, mi pequeño. Padre's got you, and I'm not going to let anyone hurt you or take you. You'll never have to hide who you are, ever again."

"I didn't mind, Padre. I understood why you and Madre couldn't tell anyone about me," the young woman whispered against her father's chest.

"I know that, Pequeño."

"José." Juan gently interrupted. "You need to go to Clarisse. I'll stay here with your pequeño."

Joe looked at his long time friend, his worried green eyes searching his friends soft brown ones for the truth he wasn't saying. "Thank you, Juan." Kissing his daughter on the forehead, he let her go and made his way upstairs to the master bedroom.

"Uncle Juan?"

"Yes, Pequeño?"

"Madre," the young woman's voice shook. "Padre won't know what to do if something happens to her."

Juan held out his arms for his god daughter and held her close as she leaned into his chest. "I can't make promises, but I do know that old Doc cares very much for your mother and is going to do everything he can to make sure she's alright."

"Yes," was her simple reply, muffled against his chest. "Uncle Juan?"

"Yes?"

"Tell me about them."

"I've told you all the stories I have about them."

"I know, but tell me again."

Juan smiled and kissed her head. "Alright."


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: This chapter is another short one. When I was re-reading and proofing, I combined some of the chapters that were short, but there were a few that couldn't be combined so I had to leave them. No real angst in this chapter.**

* * *

"I want to see my grandmother." An irate Mia shouted at the man blocking her from entering Joe and Clarisse's home.

"Let her in, Vito." Joe called from behind the big man.

"Sure thing, Joe."

"Grandpa." Mia called as she walked into his arms.

"How was your trip?" Joe asked when the embrace ended.

"Umm, interesting." Mia frowned. "Shades, I'm sure is having a fit."

"Mia, you didn't leave without telling him…" Joe already knew the answer by the look on her face.

"I left him a note."

Joe sighed and rolled his eyes. "Mia, a queen just can't decide to leave without first alerting her Head of Security."

"I'm sorry, Joe, but I just had to come to see you and Grandma. I didn't even let him know that I had talked to you about it. I knew that he would refuse to let me come by myself, and I also knew that he couldn't come with me or send anyone in his place."

"Don't apologize, Mia, I understand. I just want you to be a little more aware of how difficult Shades' job is, and more careful of keeping him in the dark about things." He kissed her cheek. "Come on then. She'll be glad to see you." Joe put his arm around her shoulders and lead her toward the master bedroom, but stopped when his daughter appeared in the door of the parlor.

Mia stared at the young woman. Beautifulwas the first thought that entered her mind, an ebony haired version of her grandmother, and then she noticed her eyes. Looking at Joe, and then picturing her grandmother's eyes in her mind, she looked back at her aunt. Her eyes were a strange mix of the blue and green of her parent's eyes, a sort of aqua color that was stunning.

"Mia, this is your aunt." Joe smiled at her and reached out for his daughter.

CnJ

Mia opened her eyes, slowly realizing that darkness had fallen. Looking around the room, she also realized that she wasn't where she had been. She now seemed to be in one of the many guest rooms. How had she gotten here?

Sitting up, she slowly slipped from the bed, slid her feet into her shoes then stopped at the mirror, on her way out the door, to check her hair. Sighing at the sight before her, she did the best she could to make herself presentable before leaving to go and find Joe.

Taking in the décor around her, Mia realized that her grandmother had been involved in the way the home she now shared with Joe, had been set up. Her curious mind wondered just how long the decorations had been there. Had these been here all those years ago?

Quietly opening the door of the master bedroom, Mia smiled as she caught sight of Joe, his head laying on the side of the bed, his hand resting over the soft hand of her grandmother. Then she noticed the figure next to Clarisse, her aunt.

"She's so beautiful." Mia whispered as she moved further into the room. Standing beside Joe's chair, she continued to stare at her aunt. She was so small, smaller than Clarisse. Looking at the young woman, Mia wondered what her uncle would have been like if he'd had the chance to live. Would he have looked like his father? Or would he have been a mix like his sister seemed to be? Would he have accepted the situation his parents lives had brought upon him? Would he have accepted that he was a closely guarded secret that could never be revealed?

"Mia?" Joe blinked up at her. "Honey, why are you standing there staring?"

"Oh." Mia shook her head to clear her thoughts. "I'm sorry, Grandpa. I was just thinking." She smiled when Joe stood up and pulled her into a hug.

"Why are you awake? I thought you would be out all night after you slept through me taking you to your room." Joe kissed the top of her head.

"I wondered how I got there." Mia tilted her face up to place a kiss on his cheek. "I'm fine, really. Why don't you go lay down for a while? I'll stay with Grandma."

"Mia, I," Joe looked at his wife who looked so peaceful, as though her sleep was one of rest and not from being injured.

"Grandpa, she'll be fine. If she wakes up, I promise, I'll come and wake you." Mia squeezed his hand. "Please, Grandpa, she'd kill me if she knew I let you wear yourself out."

"Mia, I can't leave her. I'm resting just fine like this. You go back to bed, and if she still hasn't woken up later this morning, I promise I'll let you sit with her while I get some rest." Joe kissed the frowning young woman and gave her a tender smile. "I promise, I will make sure she doesn't get upset." He winked and smiled when Mia chuckled.

"Alright, Grandpa. I'm going to hold you to that, although I don't think I want to know how you'll keep the promise." Mia winked back, kissed his cheek and took one last loving look at her sleeping grandmother then turned and quietly slipped from the room, the tears she'd been holding back slowly sliding down her cheeks.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Joe starts to put a few pieces of the puzzle together. Only six more chapters to go.**

* * *

Clarisse slowly blinked, her eyes trying to adjust to the orange glow that filled her room. The head resting near hers, on the pillow, made her smile softly with love. Turning her head, she placed a soft kiss against the balding crown, a soft sigh filling the still air of the room.

Joe sat up, his tired eyes filling with their old familiar twinkle as they met the tired, but beautiful and vibrant, blue ones. "Hello, my love," he whispered as he leaned forward, his face stopping only inches from hers.

"Joseph." Clarisse whispered. Turning her gaze from Joe, she looked at the warm figure of her sleeping daughter snuggled closely to her.

"She wouldn't leave you. I tried to get her to go to bed, and this was the compromise." Joe whispered as he moved to sit on the side of the bed, his hand caressing a soft tendril of hair from Clarisse's face as he joined her in watching their daughter sleep. "She reminds me so much of her mother."

Clarisse looked back at Joe. "She reminds me of her father." Grasping the hand that rested near hers on the bed, she smiled. "She's the best of us."

"Yes, my love, she is," he agreed quietly before touching his lips to hers. "Joey would have been just as wonderful."

"I always hoped so. I don't think my heart could have stood him rejecting us because he couldn't understand why we had to leave him behind."

"I believe that he would have accepted the consequences of our life. I can't imagine a child coming from you having a mean spirit." No sooner had Joe said the words, than it hit him. She _had been_ the savior of the Renaldi line, someone didn't want that truth being revealed and had purposefully made sure that it seemed as though her sons had the dreaded family curse.

Clarisse watched as the different emotions played across her husband's face. "Joe, what is it?"

Joe collected his thoughts and brought his attention back to his wife. "I can't believe I hadn't thought of that before. You were the savior, Clarisse. The boys didn't have the curse. At least Philippe didn't."

"Joe? What are you talking about?" Clarisse's mind was still a bit hazy. "I don't understand."

"Darling, think back. Philippe never hated you, he never had that same fiery anger that symbolized the curse, not until Rupert died." Joe's voice dropped. "Clarisse, someone didn't want it known that the curse was gone."

"But, you said _at least Philippe didn't_, what did you mean? If the curse was gone, then Pierre shouldn't have been like he was."

Joe sighed, "I don't think Pierre has the curse, Rissee." He chewed on his bottom lip as his brain continued to connect the now clearly visible lines from over the years since Clarisse had entered the palace. "I'm not even sure there ever was a curse."

"But, the King…"

"That's just it. Think back to Edward. Did he ever remotely resemble a man with a curse? Did he ever go insane when he lost his temper?"

"Oh god, Joseph. Did he know?" Clarisse's brain was perfectly clear of its fog, and the implications of her husband's words were staggering.

"I don't know. I don't believe he did, at least not until after the boys were born."

Clarisse closed her eyes. "Do you think the Baron and Viscount are responsible for this?"

"I know the Viscount wasn't involved at first because his father held the title, and the old Viscount was a good man. The Baron on the other hand, his father was just as evil as his son is, so I think I'll start my investigation with them."

"Joe," Clarisse clasped his hand, her voice just above a whisper as she felt their daughter starting to stir against her.

"What is it?" Joe lowered his voice as well.

"The queen, dig into her past."

"I will." Joe nodded. "I had already thought she might have been involved. I never did like that woman. There was always something a little off about her."

"I know." Clarisse whispered just as two aqua eyes blinked up at her.

"Madre?" the soft voice, still a little gravely from sleep, asked.

"Yes, Love. I'm alright."

"Oh Madre," the girl cried as she wrapped her arms around her mother, careful not to hurt her.

Joe caressed his hand over his daughter's silky hair. "I told you she would be alright." He smiled at Clarisse as she held their daughter as best she could.

"I'm fine, Darling. Really I am." Clarisse reassured the young woman and placed a tender kiss on the top of her head. "It's still early, why don't you go crawl into your own bed and get some rest, hmm?"

Looking from her mother to her father, the young woman nodded. "Alright, Madre." She looked around just realizing that her niece wasn't in the room. "Mia?"

"I shoed her back to bed when she woke up and came back in here." Joe smiled at his daughter. "She obeys a bit better than her aunt."

"Padre," the girl said exasperated.

"Go to bed, mi pequeña." Joe returned her kiss and patted her head as she leaned over and kissed Clarisse.

"I'll see you later," she whispered then quietly slipped from the room.

"She's your daughter." Joe shook his head.

Clarisse raised an eyebrow at him. "_My_ daughter? And just _why_ is she _my_ daughter?"

"Her looks, Rissee, her looks." Joe answered, his tongue tucked firmly in his cheek.

"Joseph." Clarisse rolled her eyes. "Just lay down, Darling. But beware, I'll get your for that."

Joe laid down carefully on the other side of the bed. "I look forward to it."

Clarisse kissed his head. "Joe?"

"Yes, Darling?"

"Are we safe?"

Joe draped his arm carefully across Clarisse's stomach. "Yes, we're safe."

"Sleep then." Clarisse whispered as she once again kissed the balding crown of the head laying against her shoulder. "I love you."

"Te amo," he sighed, finally letting himself slip into a restful slumber, knowing that they were protected well beyond anything anyone could think to try if they wanted to get to them.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Only four more chapters to go. No angst in this one. Just a bit of loving.**

* * *

Joe watched as Mia hugged Clarisse one last time before letting herself be led away. He knew that she didn't want to leave, but he also knew that she needed to go back to Genovia because her responsibility was to her country now, not her grandmother. Gripping Clarisse's shoulders, he kissed the back of her head when she leaned into him. "She's going to be alright."

Clarisse sniffed and squeezed his hands. "I know she will be, but I hate that I can't be there for her."

"I know that you do. I hate that I can't be there to make sure she's safe," Joe paused as he turned her around to face him. "But we have to have faith in those we've entrusted with her care." His finger traced down her nose then replaced it with his lips, placing a soft kiss on the slightly upturned tip. "Shades will take good care of her and Charlotte knows everything Mia doesn't about any situation that might come up. She's worked with you through just about everything I can think of that might happen."

Clarisse smiled up at him, then moved her lips to his in a soft kiss. "I know, and I do have faith in them." She shrugged as they wrapped their arms around each other and made their way back to their car. "I guess I just miss being the one there for her."

Joe opened her door and helped her into the car. "I'm going to fix this. I promise," he reassured her with a smile before closing her door and making his way around the car.

Clarisse laid her head back against the seat, sighing as she watched the last of the sunset's reds, oranges, and pinks disappearing into the muted colors of twilight. She felt Joe's hand caress her cheek and turned her lips into the palm, kissing it and then smiling when he sighed. "Take me home. I want to dance in the gazebo as the stars start to come out." She finally met his eyes with hers, knowing that they would be twinkling with their own stars.

"I can't think of a better way to spend an evening." Joe started the car and carefully made his way out onto the road that would take them back to their home. His pulse was slightly elevated as he let his mind dwell on holding his beautiful wife in his arms as the stars began to fill the night sky, while the moon began its ascent to rain its pale light over the earth.

"I can't believe we haven't heard anything, or had anything happen, in over a month."

"I know, Darling. I'm sure they're thinking that this will lull us into a false sense of safety." Joe shook his head. "I warned Mabery."

"I'm sorry I brought it up, Love." Clarisse squeezed his hand. "Just forget about it for tonight. I just want to be with you and not think about the bad things."

Joe squeezed her hand in return then placed their joined hands in his lap and continued the rest of the drive home in silence as he thought about how this night would end.

CnJ

Clarisse bit her lip as she stared at herself in the mirror. She hadn't worn this negligee since the night of their second wedding. Why she hadn't, she had no clue, but she thought that tonight seemed like the right night to wear it again. Pulling the matching robe on, and tying the sash about her waist, she picked up the beautiful shawl that had been Joe's mother's, a gift that he had given her years before when they had first been married. Slipping her feet into her slippers, she made her way outside, knowing that Joe was already waiting for her at the gazebo.

Joe lit the last lantern, made sure the table was set to perfection, then looked up to see his beautiful wife making her way up the path. God she was so exquisite. The shawl she wore made him smile, she had been wearing it a lot lately. He recognized the robe, and knew that the negligee underneath it was the one she'd worn on the night of their second wedding. He could feel his blood pressure rising as his temperature shot up, as well as another part of his anatomy. This woman was in his blood, in his soul, and after so many years, finally in his life completely. This ethereal goddess, that had fallen to earth, was his most prized possession and gift, and he intended to make sure she stayed that way for as long as they were given to be together.

Clarisse stopped in front of Joe and smiled tenderly at him and the starry eyed look on his face. "Joe?" she whispered, reaching out her hand to caress his cheek.

Rousing himself from his thoughts, Joe focused on her face. "Yes?"

"What were you thinking about?" Clarisse asked as she slipped easily into his waiting arms, her body molding against his as he began to sway them in time their song he was humming in her ear.

Joe stopped humming, but kept swaying their bodies around the gazebo floor. "I was thinking about you," he whispered as he rubbed her back with one hand, while caressing her hair with the other. "I was thinking about how lucky I am to have an ethereal goddess in my life, one that I'm going to love, cherish, and keep in my life for as long as I have breath to breathe."

Clarisse's lips trembled and her eyes flooded with tears as her husband spoke his thoughts out loud. She wouldn't agree about the goddess part, but she could agree about being lucky. She was the lucky one. This man, this Joseph – this angel – had saved her life with his tender ways and wonderful, loving heart. Wrapping her arms a little tighter around him, she kissed his chest as he started to sing softly in her ear.

"And I love you so, the people ask me how, how I've lived till now. I tell them, I don't know. I guess they understand how lonely life has been, but life began again, the day you took my hand. And yes, I know, how lonely life can be, the shadows follow me, the night won't set me free. But I don't let the evening get me down now that you're around me. And you love me too. Your thoughts are just for me, you set my spirit free. I'm happy that you do. The book of life is brief, and once the page is read, all but love is dead, this is my belief. And I love you so," Joe's voice trailed off as he continued to hum the mellow love song.

"Make love to me out here under the stars."

"Are you sure?" Joe tilted her head up so he could read the look in her eyes.

"I'm positive. He hurt me, but he didn't go that far."

"I know. I just want to make sure that you're completely healed. I don't want to hurt you."

Clarisse lifted her hand and cupped his cheek. "Oh, Darling. Still protecting me after all these years." She smiled. "I promise. You won't hurt me. Doc assured me that I'm healed. Just a little soreness in my ribs, but nothing to worry about."

"If you're sure. I'm perfectly happy just holding you and dancing with you out here under the stars." Joe caressed his thumb over her cheek.

Clarisse traced his lips with her finger. "I'm not perfectly happy, at least not dancing like this." Her blue eyes sparked with desire as she rubbed her body against his letting him feel her erect nipples.

"You're a vixen, you know that?" Joe breathed as he neared her lips.

"Only with you, my darling, only with you," she whispered just before his lips captured hers in a kiss that only served to fuel the fire that was burning through her blood. This was going to be a wonderful night indeed.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: More loving. Remember it's M rated.**

* * *

A soft wind blew across the foggy grounds as the moon muted its light behind a fluffy grey cloud. The rustle of leaves and plants mixed with the sounds of the water's surf in the distance, but all of this was only a background symphony to the lovers as they touched, kissed and caressed each other, making their own music.

Clarisse shivered as the negligee she'd been wearing, pooled at her feet, leaving her nude under the tiny, twinkling stars above. Her eyes never left Joe's face as she watched the feelings, emotions, and desire, light fire in the green orbs of his soul, and cause his mouth to open slightly as his breathing became shallow.

It had been so long since they had made love, that part of her was growing impatient with his just standing there letting his eyes roam over her. But another part, the part of her that was the woman who had desperately longed for love all of her life, loved that he was caressing her body with his eyes and became increasingly aroused with each desire filled sweep they made over her. Her skin burned as though he were touching her with hands of fire, her blood seared through her veins as though it had been infused with a chemical enhancer, and all from just the caress of his eyes.

Joe heard her breathy sigh, the tiny whimper that escaped her lips. His eyes saw the faint sprinkling of freckles that kissed the valley between her breasts as the moon cast an eerie shadow about her pale, lustrous skin. In this light, his goddess seemed as if she had left the earthly plane he stood on, ascending back to her heavenly plane of existence, the home she had left to be his soul's mate. Finally having his fill of just taking her beauty in, he quickly removed his own clothing then moved to stand behind her. Standing only close enough for his body to brush against hers, his hands began to follow the same paths his eyes had, caressing over her silken skin, gritting his teeth for control as another whimper slipped from her lips.

How could he do this? How was his control still so complete? How long was her husband going to subject her to this beautifully painful torture? She had longed for his touch, but now that she had it, it wasn't enough. She wanted all of him, not just his hands. She longed to feel the course hairs of his chest brushing against the taut flesh of her nipples, longed to feel the chaffing of her thighs caused by his beard as his lips nipped and caressed the sensitive flesh. She craved the feel of his hand touching the sensitive, swollen folds of her wet center bringing her to the peek only to slowly bring her down to replace his fingers with his mouth, bringing her to a screaming climax. Clarisse shifted against him, trying to gain closer contact, but he backed up. Biting her lip, a moan escaped as she closed her eyes and let her head fall back.

This felt so right, so soft, so hot, so perfect. Her body was the most sensuous form he'd ever seen, driving him insane with want and need. Letting his hands caress over her, he knew he was driving her crazy by not letting her have closer contact with his body. In truth, it was becoming more than the control he had a very tenuous grasp on. Deciding that he'd driven her high enough, he stepped closer and gently parted her thighs with his knee.

Whispering tender nothings of love, desire, and devotion in his native tongue, he wrapped an arm around her body, under her breasts, then slid the other hand slowly down over her stomach to the soft fleshy folds waiting and wet with anticipation. As he lightly traced over her center, Joe cupped her breast in his hand. This was, this was…he couldn't think of the word to describe what he was feeling. Kissing her forehead when her head bumped against his shoulder, he heard her moan and watched as her she bit her lip to mute the scream his hand's ministrations ripped from deep inside her.

Clarisse moved her arms behind her to wrap them around Joe's waist. She felt her knees buckle and tightened her hold on him, but there was no need because his gentle strength held her upright. As her body slowly recovered from the high he'd driven her to, she turned her head to look at him. Smiling, she wiggled her derrière against the hardness that had steadily grew as Joe had brought her to her climax. Looking at him with an arched eyebrow when he glared at her adoringly, she turned in his arms and captured his lips with hers.

Feeling his arms wrap possessively around her, pressing her body into his, she deepened the kiss, showing her lover just exactly what she wanted, what her body desired. Carefully, tenderly, she felt her body being lowered to the soft pallet beneath their feet. Opening her eyes, she stared dreamily up into the eyes of the man that made her feel as no other had ever been able. Caressing his cheek, she held his gaze as Joe slowly joined their bodies.

Joe held the blue gaze of his wife as he pushed forward, slipping between the wet folds and into the warm, welcoming depths of her body. He tightened at the sound of her breath hitching and the feel of her inner muscles tensing around him. When he felt her legs lifting and wrapping around him, he was lost. Wrapping his arms tightly about her, he dropped his head, resting his forehead against hers. With each thrust of his hips, she whispered his name and begged for more, begged for him to drive deeper and deeper.

Under tiny, twinkling stars with the sound of rustling leaves and water's surf, the lovers demanded and took. Craved and relinquished. Gave and shattered in simultaneous climaxes that shook their bodies to the core, only the arms of each other holding them to the earth as the ecstasy of fulfillment blanketed them in its contentment.

Sighs, whispers, small giggles, all now joined the night's nature symphony while two hearts communed as bodies slowly regained their desire for passion and that ultimate experience of being joined and becoming one being, one heart, one soul, of being completely and finally whole.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: They're getting closer to the truth behind the ****_curse. _**

* * *

"Your hunch was right, Joe."

Joe looked at the files his long time mentor and friend had handed him. "Why did I not see it before now?" He shook his head, disgusted with himself at his stupidity.

"How could you have known, Joe? The old queen was a crazy bitch, but no one that knew her thought her capable of being more than a nuisance. Why would anyone have thought that she would be a part of a sick game like this?"

Joe slapped the file. "Damn it. I knew she was cruel. What I don't understand is why she didn't poison the old king as well. Why poison your son?"

"Joe, stop trying to rationalize it because you'll drive yourself as insane as she was. Her mind didn't work like ours. What makes absolutely no sense to you or I, obviously made absolute sense to her." Taking a sip of his drink, Manuel sighed, "Look at the rest of the file, Joe. It explains this mess even further."

Joe flipped the file back open and turned to the page after the last one he'd read. His eyes grew wide as he read the words printed on the white paper. "Holy hell, Manny. If that's true, then," he shook his head. "What are we going to do? What if Von Troken or Mabery decide to play this trump card?"

"Joe, think about it for a moment. They can't play it because it isn't their trump, it's yours."

Joe frowned. "What? How can this be my," finally it dawned on him. "Oh, I see. Yes, that would stop them." He began to laugh. The very thing Von Troken and Mabery had used against he and Clarisse, was now going to give them their life in Genovia back.

Manuel looked at his friend with an eyebrow cocked in a high arch. "José?"

Joe shook his head, still laughing. "Their little wild card just bit them in the ass."

Manuel started to laugh after finally realizing what his friend was talking about. He was right, it was going to bite them in the ass. "How are you going to go about getting the exile lifted? The members of Parliament aren't going to admit guilt."

"First we have to have solid proof that Rupert was Edward's legitimate heir. Then, I'm going to trust you to deliver this file secretly to Sebastian Motaz. He'll take it from there."

Manuel shook his head. The speed of Joe's thought processes had always amazed him. "How the hell do you do that? It takes the best of us at least half an hour to come up with a viable plan, and you, you just automatically have one the minute a situation arrives. Always have been a fast thinker."

Joe shrugged. "Had to. The way it was during my growing up years, I learned to think fast. It was either that or become someone's next kill."

Manuel nodded his agreement. He knew the truth his friend spoke all too well himself. "I think I know where there is proof of Rupert's biological link to Edward."

"Old Doc."

"Old Doc." Manuel confirmed his friend's answer.

"Be careful, Manny."

"Aren't I always?" Manuel smiled at his friend.

"Yes. Be sure to check on Mia. I know that Shades has her well protected, but I want her to know we're getting close to fixing this. I want her to know her grandmother will be coming home soon."

"I'll tell her, José." Manuel assured his friend as he got up to leave.

Joe watched Manuel leave, sighing at the thought of being able to tell Clarisse she would be going home soon. He knew that she missed Genovia, but he loved being here with her. He thought about their night in the gazebo, something that they never would have been able to do so freely if they were still living at the palace. Oh well, they could come here whenever they wished, so he would be happy wherever she was happy. Hearing feet shuffling on the marble floor, he turned with a chuckle to see a rumpled Clarisse making her way into the den, sleepy eyed and wearing nothing more than one of his shirts. Lord, but he was a lucky man!

"Rissee," he breathed as he moved toward her.

Clarisse smiled sleepily at him. "Mmm," she murmured against his lips that had captured hers in a sensuous good morning kiss. "I like this, but I like how you usually wake me even more. Why are you up so early? I missed you waking me."

"If you want, I can carry you back to bed and we can pretend that I'm waking you." Joe smiled as he tenderly caressed her lips with his finger.

"You don't have to carry me, but come back to bed. It's too early for you to be up after the late night you had. You couldn't have gotten more than three hours of sleep." She looked at him with tender compassion, knowing that he had been out late trying to fix the mess their life seemed to be in.

Joe's finger tapped against her lips. "Shh. None of that." His lips replaced his finger in a gentle caress. "Rissee, it's almost over. We have what we need to get you back home. Soon, you'll be holding Mia and telling her that she'll no longer have to sneak out of the country to see you." He smiled when her blue eyes blinked up at him in surprise.

"Really?" Clarisse couldn't help the way her voice shook. He beloved husband had worked so hard the last few months to make things right for her when she knew that he would love to just stay here in his homeland, in his home, in the home he had provided for her and their daughter. "Have they found Mabery and Von Troken?"

"No." Joe frowned. "Those two are still nowhere to be found, but I suspect that a few of the _esteemed_ members of Parliament know where to find them, or are in contact with them, so once we turn their little surprise around on them and let it bite them in their collective asses, you'll be able to go home. And this time you'll have me by your side as your husband and your daughter safely tucked between us. No more hiding our love child." He smiled as he wiped the crystalline tear that rolled down her cheek.

"Love child." Clarisse whispered. He hadn't called their daughter that since the night they had left Spain to go back to Genovia, leaving their baby behind.

"Isn't she? Weren't they?" Joe whispered as he picked her up and began to make his way toward their bedroom.

"Oh Joe." Clarisse nuzzled her face into his neck. "Yes, they were; she is. Only love let me turn to you that terrible night for comfort. Even if I don't remember much about the night we created our babies, I do remember that it was the love I knew you had for me that led me to you in my pain."

"I've always known that." Joe assured her as he gently placed her on their bed. "You could never have just went to someone's bed without an underlying feeling of safety and love being there." He slipped out of his robe and slid into bed next to her, pulling her close. "I often regretted giving in to you that night, especially after I learned it resulted in you getting pregnant. I would beat myself up for being so careless. The guilt only grew when Joey was stillborn and when I thought I would lose you." He closed his eyes, his fingers caressing her hair.

Clarisse listened to Joe as he talked, her head resting over his heart, her hand caressing lightly over his chest. She had known that he felt guilty, but never knew just how deep the guilt ran. How could he have known that their Joey would never even take a small tiny breath? How could he have known that she would almost die? There was no way any of them could have known that.

"God, Rissee, I was so scared. I never left your side, and I felt an immense amount of shame every time a nurse would talk to me about our baby, a baby girl I had only seen once after she was born, but I just couldn't leave your side. I didn't know what to do. I kept trying to think of what I was going to do if you left me. I didn't know anything about babies, and I didn't know what I was going to tell the people of Genovia. How was I supposed to tell them that their Queen had died due to complications during the birth of her lowly Head of Security's children? Was I to tell them we were married? How was I to keep your honor intact? So many questions rumbled through my mind in the quiet hours of those awful days. I knew that if, God forbid, you died, Pierre would have a field day with the news. And what was I to say to Philippe? Pierre had poisoned his mind where you were concerned and I knew that I wouldn't be able to convince him otherwise."

"But I didn't leave you and our love child. I stayed. Your pleas brought me back."

"You heard me? Why haven't you ever told me that?"

Clarisse shrugged. "I'm not sure why. I guess I never really thought about it before now. Maybe I didn't realize that I had heard you until just now when you were talking about it." She tilted her head up to look at him. "How did we get off on this?"

Joe shook his head. "I guess we did what we usually do, started talking about something that sort of related to this and then just let the conversation lead us where it wanted."

"I suppose so. I'm glad, though." She placed a light kiss to his shoulder. "But I'm tired of the subject."

Joe chuckled when Clarisse laid back on her pillow, pretending to be asleep. "Oh, so we're back to that, are we?" He smiled as he leaned over her. "Well, I do believe I can accommodate the lovely lady."

And accommodate her he did…


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Mia gets a bit of a surprise. Only one more chapter after this one.**

* * *

Mia paced the floor in her office. She'd just left a meeting with Parliament which hadn't gone as well as she'd hoped. "Damn those stubborn men," she growled as she stomped a foot before continuing her pacing. She'd been in meetings with Parliament the last two weeks, and the only thing she'd accomplished was unnerving them enough to get them to lift the exile against her grandmother and Joe, with one condition; their child was not to be brought into the country. That had infuriated Mia, and was why she was now pacing the floor.

"Your Majesty."

"Yes, what is it Brigitte?" Mia asked the young maid, not stopping to even look at her.

"I think you should come to the front hall, Your Majesty. I believe there is someone you will want to see."

Mia stopped to look at her maid with a slight frown, one eyebrow raised inquisitively. Cocking her head to the side, she studied the young maid, trying to make up her mind if she wanted to question her further or just follow her out to the main hall. Sighing, she gave up and followed Brigitte, her mind still on her grandparents.

CnJ

Joe smiled when he saw Mia. He knew she had to be upset thinking that they wouldn't be coming back, but she didn't know about the trump card he held. "Your Majesty, I believe I have someone here that you have been missing," he spoke softly when Mia still seemed to be distracted.

Mia stopped in her tracks, she knew that voice. Looking up, she blinked back tears as all queenly demeanor left her and she ran into the open arms waiting for her. "Grandma," she whispered as her tears rolled down her cheeks. "Oh, Grandma."

Clarisse caressed the silken hair that fell down the young women's back. "Shh, Amelia. I'm home." She looked up at Joe and her daughter and smiled. "We're home, all of us."

Mia finally pulled back and looked at Joe and her aunt. Her aunt? How? "Uh, Grandpa? I don't understand. Didn't Shades explain to you what my boneheaded Parliament had decided?"

Joe chuckled at the very obvious slip of the young queen into her _Americanisms_ as Clarisse liked to call them, he also concluded that the young queen's description of Parliament was quite apt. Most of Parliament's members were often times _boneheads_. "Your Majesty, I assure you, Shades made Parliament's condition very clear."

Mia saw the twinkle in Joe's eyes and knew that he had something up his sleeve. Looking at Clarisse, she raised an eyebrow. "Anyone care to explain?"

Clarisse kissed Mia's cheek. "Not right now, Darling." Her fingers covered the young woman's lips when she started to protest. "Shh." She smiled. "I promise we'll explain everything, but we have only just arrived home and are completely worn out, my darling."

Mia nodded. "I'm sorry, Grandma. I guess my excitement got the best of me," she apologized, but saw the look in her grandmother's eyes. The reason was something her grandparents wanted to discuss in private.

"Your Majesty, have you forgotten something?" Joe asked with a smile as he squeezed his daughter then let go just in time to wrap his arms around Mia. "Much better."

Mia pulled back and smiled up at Joe. "I'm so glad you're home, Grandpa."

"I know you are." Joe smiled, still trying to get used to hearing Mia call him Grandpa, and patted her cheek.

Mia looked at the young woman standing timidly by Clarisse, taking in the opulent surroundings of the palace. "Would you like a tour, Auntie?"

Clarisse cringed, Joe laughed, Mia giggled, and all three waited for the young woman's reaction. She smiled, a slight tremble to her lips, and a bit of moisture twinkling in her beautiful aqua eyes. "I would love a tour, Your Majesty.

Mia frowned. _That_ would never do. One couldn't have their aunt calling them Your Majesty. "It's Mia, just Mia."

"Alright."

Joe shook his head. "Go on you two, and Mia, don't forget that she's not supposed to be here, so be careful where you take her."

"I'll be careful, Grandpa." Mia smiled as she grabbed her aunt's hand and quickly rushed her out of the room.

"Our granddaughter will wear her aunt out." Joe chuckled as he wrapped an arm around Clarisse. "You're home, Darling."

Clarisse turned her head to smile up at Joe. "I know that you enjoyed living in Spain." She placed a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you for bringing us back here."

"I'll do anything for you, my Love. Wherever you are, I want to be. I'm home as long as I am by your side." Joe caressed her hair behind her ear. "Now, why don't we go get settled back in our former suite."

Clarisse shook her head. "No. I think maybe we should settle into yours until we get this mess fixed."

Joe nodded. "Alright, but where will Pequeña stay?"

"I'm sure Mia will take care of that. She seems to be taken with our daughter."

"Do you blame her?" He smiled down at Clarisse. "Our daughter takes after her mother. A beauty that everyone falls in love with the first time they see her."

"Oh Joe." Clarisse smiled and shook her head before resting it against his shoulder as they made their way along the familiar corridors to Joe's old suite.

Joe pulled Clarisse a bit closer as he heard her trying to stifle a yawn. She was exhausted, he knew, and he intended to make sure that she was well rested before they played their trump card with Parliament. He was sure they were both going to need all the strength they had to get through the next few hours, and most likely days.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: And here we have the end. Thank you for the follows and reviews!**

* * *

It was finally over. She couldn't believe it. The meeting she and Joseph had arranged with Parliament, just hours after they had returned to Genovia, had gone better than they had hoped. But there were still things which they couldn't get Parliament to change their minds on. Her title and its privileges hadn't been returned and she would forever remain just Clarisse Elizalde.

As the days had passed, Clarisse realized that she felt freer than she ever had. The title had weighed so heavily upon her shoulders for so many years, but now, now she was free to just be a woman madly in love with her husband. A mother who was proudly showing off the daughter she no longer had to hide, and a grandmother who was privileged enough to sit back and watch her granddaughter become one of the most beloved and successful rulers the country of Genovia had ever had.

It saddened Clarisse that the truth had hurt so many people, but the country had bounced back in the months that followed the media frenzy. Rolling her eyes, she sighed. Elsie Kentworthy had been the worst of the lot.

How had she learned the truth of the old queen's involvement with Von Troken's father?

How had she learned the truth behind the curse?

Clarisse shook her head, she supposed she'd never know, but what she did know was that the woman seriously grated on her nerves.

"What are you thinking about, Rissee?" Joe whispered as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Clarisse sighed as she leaned back into his chest. "Just thinking about the things that have taken place the last few months."

"Are you sorry your title wasn't," soft fingers on his lips stopped him from continuing.

"No, I'm not sorry." She dropped her hand, returning her head to his shoulder as the setting sun filled the sky above them with reds, oranges, and pinks. "I never thought I could be just a woman, but now I am. Without the title and its limitations and privileges, I'm just a wife, mother, and grandmother now. A role I greatly enjoy filling."

"I'm sorry the press managed to learn what happened all those years ago." Joe placed a gentle kiss to her ear.

"I don't like that everything was made public, but it is all in the past now, and is hasn't harmed Mia's position as Queen, so I'm not going to worry about it. I know that people have questioned Rupert's legitimacy as the heir to the throne, but Sebastian has done a wonderful job making it clear to the public, and to the naysayers, that Rupert was Edward's legitimate heir. Old Doc has been quite helpful, too." Clarisse shook her head. "I still can't believe the old queen did such a thing."

"It is hard to understand how someone can mistreat their own flesh and blood, but she was crazy, and crazy can't be rationalized or understood."

"Are we really free?" Clarisse placed her hands over Joe's that rested against her stomach.

"Yes, we're really free. Von Troken and Mabery won't test their luck. They know that if they step even one foot on Genovian soil, they'll be arrested and spend the rest of their lives in prison."

"What about Pierre? What is to become of him?"

"He's going to be alright, Love. Old Doc took him to a clinic where he can get help and be carefully monitored as they wean him off whatever drugs he was being fed."

Clarisse shook her head. "All these years. All these years and I never knew my son was being drugged." Turning she stared up at Joe. "They started drugging Philippe, didn't they? That is what caused that horrid accident."

"Clarisse, you can't blame yourself. None of us can. There was no way for us to know. Edward must have known, which explains why he always had me take the food brought to him and dump it then bring him something I had fixed myself." Joe shrugged. "I never thought that it could be laced with something harmful. It never occurred to me to question his telling me that he hated the cook's overly spicy food." Sighing, he kissed her nose. "I do think that Philippe's accident was due to the drugs. Even though none of us will ever know what drugs were used, Philippe had a high sensitivity to most drugs, so a high content of any one of the prescription drugs would have caused him to have a bad reaction."

A tear rolled down Clarisse's cheek. "Do you think I will ever have a relationship with Pierre?"

"Yes, I do." He wiped her tears. "I believe that one day your son will be free of the addiction that's altered his personality for so long, and want to get to know his mother, sister, and niece."

"And his step father." Clarisse reminded.

"Yes, even me. I would love to get to know the young man. I'd like to think that he would let me be the father he never really had." Joe smiled. "One day. We have to believe that." He kissed her gently.

"I love you." She traced his lips with her finger as she moved closer to him.

"And I love you." Joe wrapped his arms tightly about her. "Walk with me?"

"I'd love to." Clarisse took his hand and walked by his side as he led them down the garden path.

CnJ

Mia sighed. It had been a busy few months, but everything was back to normal. "Pfft," she guffawed and shook her head. "Nothing is normal. Grandma and Grandpa don't live here anymore, and Grandma still doesn't have her title back."

"Mia?"

Mia jumped, not realizing someone was in the room with her. "Oh."

"Sorry."

"It's alright. What was it you wanted?"

"Madre doesn't want the title back."

Mia blinked at her aunt. "What makes you say that?"

"She's free, Mia. Think of what that must mean to her. Madre was never allowed to be just a normal person."

Turning to look out the window, the young queen stared out at the moonlit grounds of her home. "I never really thought of that. I guess I forget that she didn't have the chance that I did to just be, well, just be." Looking back at her aunt she smiled. "You're very wise, Auntie."

"No, I just know Madre. She's happy, Mia. For the first time in her life, she is truly and completely happy."

"She and Grandpa can be together now without interference." Mia smiled at her aunt. "Thank you for giving me some insight. I'll stop fighting with the members of parliament." Moving over to where her aunt stood, the young queen hugged her. "Will you help me with my Spanish? You speak it so beautifully and I just can't grasp it."

The young woman laughed. "I'll be glad to help you. Will you help me learn more about America?"

"I'd love to. I'm so glad you're here." Mia hugged her again. "I get lonely without someone around that's close to my age."

"I'm glad to be here, too. All my life I've dreamed of seeing my parent's home."

"Do you miss Spain?"

"I do a little, but I was lonely there. I hated not having Madre and Padre."

"I'm so sorry." Mia whispered.

"It wasn't your fault." The young woman smiled at her niece. "It's over now and I'm here with my family."

"Yes, you are, and I am very happy about it." Mia grinned. "Where are Grandma and Grandpa?"

"Out in the moonlight."

"Ah." Mia smiled knowingly as she looked out the windows again. "Most likely walking in Grandma's favorite garden."

"Yes, they are. Madre said that they would be gone for a while. That is why I rode Morning Star up here. I wanted to visit with you."

"I'm glad you did, and I'm glad you have better luck with horses than I do." Mia frowned while the young woman standing beside her laughed. "It isn't funny. They have these crazy traditions around here that require me to ride a horse."

"Maybe I should help you with that as well."

"Maybe." Mia nodded then stifled a yawn. "Sorry." She smiled sheepishly at her aunt.

"It's alright. You've been busy all day. I'm going to go back home. I'll see you for afternoon tea." The young woman kissed her niece's cheek.

"Goodnight, Auntie." Mia called as she watched the petite beauty walk from her room. "She even walks like Grandma," she mused to herself with a smile. Everything was really going to be okay.

CnJ

High upon the roof of the majestic Genovian palace, a lone figure stood, her long, dark hair billowing around her in the wind, her aqua eyes watching as Joe and Clarisse disappeared into the shadows of the lush garden.

She was no longer alone.

No longer separated from her parents.

No longer hidden in another country to protect the name and reputation of Genovia's queen.

Now she could roam freely about the country. She could live freely and be known to every one as the daughter of Clarisse and Joe.

She smiled at the thought of her parents. She was their love child, an object of proof that something good can come from an evil situation. She was a symbol of an undying bond that had been made and tried by fire.

And her name…

_Elena_.


End file.
